He is a Girl
by uchiha lizzy
Summary: Apa jadinya hidup Haruno Sakura ketika harus masuk ke Asrama khusus laki-laki, dan sekamar dengan laki-laki. namun bagai mana kalau teman sekamarnya itu adalah GAY! / NO LEMON
1. Chapter 1

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Bentak gadis musim semi itu pada Bibi nya.

"Tapi Sakura ini demi kebaikan mu!" balas wanita yang masi terlihat awet muda itu, meskipun umurnya sudah mesuk kepala 4.

"Tapi Bi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Sakura!" teriak wanita itu emosi, melihat keponakan nya yang begitu keras kepala.

"Aku mengerti Bibi tapi, kenapa aku harus sekolah di asrama khusus 'laki-laki'!" teriak gadis itu tak terima.

Jelas saja ia tak setuju. Soalnya gadis itu sudah merencanakan akan masuk SMA yang sama dengan Ino, dan dia pun telah merencanakan masa-masa indah nya nanti di SMA.

Dan sekarang impian nya harus hancur karena, permintaan konyol dari Bibi nya, dengan alasan demi kebaikan nya. Cih yang benar saja?!

"Aku tidak mau tau! Mulai besok kau akan sekolah dan tinggal di KBHS (Konoha Boys High Scool) sampai kau lulus SMA nanti!" ucap Tsunade tegas.

"Dan kali ini tidak ada penolakan" ucap Tsunade cepat, saat melihat Sakura akan membantah perkataan nya lagi.

"Aku mengerti Bibi" ucap Sakura murung, sambil berlalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sementara itu Tsunade hanya bisa memandang kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Ini semua demi kebaikan mu Sakura"

-000-

Ke esokan hari nya setelah selesai membereskan semua barang barangnya dibantu oleh Ayame, Sakura di panggil oleh Tsunade untuk menemui nya di ruangan nya.

Dan sekarang di sini lah dia, duduk dikursi tamu yang berada di ruangan itu. Dan menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan Bibi nya.

"Baiklah Sakura, selama kau ada di KBHS nama mu akan di ganti menjadi 'Haruno Haru'. Dan selama di sana kau akan sekamar dengan Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Tsunade tenag, sambil memberikan Sakura sebuah wik.

Mendegar Tsunade bilang ia akan sekamar dengan laki-laki membuat Sakura syok di tempat.

Bagai mana tidak syok, Sakura itu adalah 'perempuan' jadi mana mungkin ia bisa tenang memikirkan nasib nya yang akan tidur sekamar dengan pria yang tidak di kenal nya.

Mengerti perubahan raut wajah Sakura yang mendadak menjadi syok Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafas nya berat.

"Hahh kau tenag saja Sakura teman sekamar mu itu 'Gay' jadi, kau tidak perlu kawatir kalau dia melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada mu" ucap Tsunade mencoba menenag kan Sakura.

Sakura pun mendesah lega mendengar perkataan Bibi nya itu.

Tapi satu yang mereka lupakan, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang 'Gay' dan Sakura disana harus menyamar sebagai pria dan sekamar dengan Sasuke. Menurut mu apa yang akan terjadi?

Setelah selesai memasukan semua barang-barang yang dia perlukan nanti ke mobil untuk tinggal di KBHS.

Sakura pun segera berpamitan pada Tsunade.

Hari ini Sakura telah memakai penyamaran nya, Dengan wik pendek berwarna coklat dan seragam sekolah pria yang tengah ia pakai.

"Bibi aku berangkat" ucap Sakura pergi sambil mencium pipi Tsunade.

"Hati-hati di jalan sakura. Dan jaga diri mu baik-baik" ucap Tsunade balas memeluk Sakura.

"Ha'i kalau begitu aku pergi Bibi" ucap Sakura melepaskan pelukan Tsunade, dan segera masuk ke mobil Zenvo ST1 putih nya dan mengendarai mobil itu jauh meniggalkan mansion Haruno.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja Sakura" ucap Tsunade sambil memandang kepergian mobil Sakura.

-000-

Setelah cukup lama mengendarai mobil nya akhirnya Sakura sampai di KBHS. Sekolah asrama putra terbaik di Konoha.

Setelah itu ia memarkir kan mobil Zenvo ST1 putih nya di parkiran yang ada di depan Sekolah itu.

"Hahh apa aku harus melakukan semua ini" desah Sakura sambil berjalan mencari dimana letak ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran nya sendiri dan bingung mencari kantor Kepala Sekolah. Akhirnya tampa sengaja ia mebabrak seseorang.

"Ah maaf kan aku aku tidak sengaja! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura sambil membantu orang itu berdiri.

"Hn aku tak apa" jawab pria itu dingin.

"Yokata.." ucap Sakura lega.

"Kau murid baru?" tanya pria itu pada Sakura.

"Aa benar aku baru pindah hari ini, namaku Haruno Haru. Aku sedang mencari ruang Kepsek apa kau tau dimana tempat nya?" tanya Sakur pada pria itu.

"Hn murid baru, nama ku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku akan membantu mu mencari ruang Kepsek" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Uchia Sasuke? Jangan-jangan kau teman sekamar ku Uchiha-san?" ucap Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Hn mungkin" jawab Sasuke datar.

Dan Sakura hanya bisa mendegus dalam hati melihat sikap Sasuke yang begitu cuek.

'Cih pria ini benar-benar dingin' batinSakura mendengus.

Sementara itu tampa Sakura sadari, Sasuke sedari tadi terus memperhatikan nya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

'Hn pria yang menarik' batin Sasuke menyeringai.

Selama perjalana hanya di isi keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Dan tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan pintu ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Hn sampai. Kalau kau jalan lurus dari sini kau akan menemukan ruangan Kepala sekolah" ucap Sasuke datar memecah lamunan Sakura tentang pria itu.

"Ah sudah sampai. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas bantuan mu Uchiha-san" ucap sakura sopan sambil menundukkan kepala nya.

"Hn" balas Sasuke cuek.

Setelah itu pria itu segera berlalu pergi dari tmpat itu dan meniggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Cih apa-apa'an sikap nya itu! menyebalkan!"

"Percuma saja dia memiliki wajah tampan kalau sikap nya dingin seperti itu!" gerutu Sakura sepanjang jalan mengigat sikap sok dingin Sasuke tadi.

"Huh untung saja dia Gay! kalau dia normal sekalipun aku tidak akan mau dengan pria batu seprti itu!" ucap Sakura yang terus merutuki Sasuke.

Dan karena sibuk merutuki Sasuke sedari tadi Sakura jadi lupa memperhatikan jalan. Dan tampa di sengaja lagi-lagi ia menabrak seseorang.

Namun kali ini ia yang terjatuh.

"Aduh.." ringis Sakura kesakitan saat bokong nya membentur lantai itu dengan keras.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya pria yang ia tabrak itu sambil membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Ah aku baik-baik saja" ucap Sakura sambil menerima uluran tangan pria itu.

Saat ia mendogak kan kepala nya ke atas, ia terpana melihat sosok pria yang ia tabrak kali ini.

Pria itu lebih tinggi dari nya, bermbut merah semerah darah dan berwajah baby face. Yang membuat wajah pria itu begitu manis dan tampan di saat yang bersamaan.

'Ya tuhan dia tampan sekali' batin Sakura terpana akan ketampanan pria itu.

"Hei kau murid baru?" tanya pria itu pada Sakura yang sedari tadi melamun melihat wajah nya.

"Ah iya aku murid baru nama ku 'Haruno Haru' salam kenal. dan nama mu?" tanya Sakura setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri nya.

"Nama ku Akasuna Sasori salam kenal Haruno- san" ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum ramah pada Sakura.

Melihat senyuman Sasori yang terlihat begitu manis di mata nya, membuat wajah Sakura merona di tempat.

'Ya tuhan senyuman nya begitu manis!' ucap Sakura terpana.

"Ah sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi Haruno-san" ucap Sasori tersenyum, sambil berlalu pergi meninggal kan Sakura yang masih sibuk melamun.

Sepertinya kehidupan Sakura kali ini di KBHS tidak terlalu buruk?

'Ya tuhan aku harap aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan nya' batin Sakura tersenyum sambil berjalan lurus kedepan, agar segera sampai di ruang Kepala Sekolah secepat nya.

Dan tampa Sakura sadari seseorang dengan mata hitam se hitam malam nya sedari tadi memperhatikan ekspresi nya bersama Sasori tadi.

"Hn aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun memiliki mu Haru! kecuali aku!" ucap pria itu penuh penekanan dan seringai licik nya.

T*B*C


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang begitu sepi di kediaman Haruno.

Bagai mana tidak? Nona muda pemilik mansion ini sekarang tengah sekolah di asrama, biasa nya ia lah yang memberi warna pada mansion ini dengan tingkah ceria nya.

Dan sekarang tidak ada yang tau kapan nona itu akan pulang kecuali Bibi nya, Senju Tsunade.

"Hah aku jadi sedikit merindukan anak itu" desah Tsunade.

Drt.. Drt.. Drt..

Terdengar bunyi getaran telpon milik Taunade.

Dan di sana tertulis ' Uchiha Mikoto Calling'

Lalu tampa pikir panjang Tsunade langsung menagkat nya.

"Ada apa Mikoto?" tanya Tsusanade langsung tutup poin.

'Ano apa Sakura-chan sudah pergi ke KBHS?' tanya Mikoto di sebrang sana.

"Kau tenang saja, dia sudah pergi" ucap Tsunade menjelaskan.

'Yokatta.. Tapi Tsunade, menurut mu apa Sakura-chan akan berhasil?' tanya Mikoto sendu di sebrang sana.

Untuk beberapa saat Tsunade hanya bisa terdiam, lalu dengan cepat ia menjawap.

"Tentu saja dia akan berhasil. Di itu kan keponakan ku yang paling cantik,dia pasti bisa Mikoto" ucap Tsunade menenagkan Mikoto.

'Hn terimakasih Tsunade' ucap Mikoto yang kini sudah mulai tenang.

"Daijobu Mikoto, kita kan teman dan ini juga keinginan Mebuki- nee jadi kau tidak perlu sungkan" ucap Tsunade.

'aku harap ini semua bisa berjalan lancar' balas Mikoto.

"Aku juga berharap begitu" ucap Tsunade.

'Ah maaf Tsunade, aku di pangil oleh Fugaku-kun sampai bertemu lagi Tsunade' ucap Mikoto memutus kan sambungan telpon sepihak.

Dan pangilan mereka pun terputus.

"Hah.. benar-benar tidak berubah" desah Tsunade.

-000-

Sementara itu di KBHS, jam pertama pelajaran telah di mulai.

"Selamat pagi semua" sapa seorang Sensei yang memakai masker di wajah nya.

"Kau terlambat Kakashi Sensei!" ucap seorang murid berambut bob penuh semangat pada Sensei nya.

"Ah gomen lee tadi-"

"Sudah lah Sensei. Kau tidak perlu memakai alasan aneh mu itu!" ucap Sasuke dingin memotong perkataan Kakashi.

"Hah kau trlalu dingin Sasuke" desah Kakashi.

"Baiklah semua nya, pagi ini aku akan memperkenal kan murid baru pada kalian" dan setelah mengucap kan itu, Kakashi memberi isyarat pada seseorang yang ada di luar kelas itu untuk segera masuk.

Seluruh mata yang ada di kelas itu menatap kedatangan murid baru itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Baik lah, perkenal kan diri mu" ucap Kakashi.

"Ha'i"

"Ano namaku Haruno Haru, salam kenal semua" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah pada mereka semua.

Tak ayal senyuman Sakura itu membuat beberapa murid yang ada di kelas itu berblusing ria.

'Wah senyuman nya manis sekali!'

'Postur tubuh nya kecil mirip perempuan'

'Wah wajah nya manis dan cantik!'

'TAPI SAYANG DI LAKI-LAKI!' batin semua murid yang ada di kelas itu kecewa.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri nya, Sakura pun memperhatikan seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu. Dan tampa sengaja pandangan Sakura bersirobok dengan Sasori.

'Ya tuhan ternyata aku sekelas dengan nya! terimakasih tuhan!' batin Sakura senag.

Dan Sasori pun hanya bisa membalas tatapan Sakura dengan senyuman. Hinga membuat gadis itu merona.

"Baiklah Haru, kau duduk di sebelah Sasori. Sasori angkat tangan mu!" ucap Kakashi.

Saat Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasori tiba-tiba langkah nya terhenti karena ucapan Sasuke.

"Sensei seharus nya Haru duduk di sebelah ku!" ucap Sasuke lantang memotong langkah Sakura.

"Kenapa dia harus duduk di samping mu Sasuke? Lagi pula di samping musudah ada Naruto" ucap Kakashi heran.

"Itu benar! Kenapa kau tega membuang ku Teme!" teriak Naruto gaje dengan air mata buaya nya.

"Cih kau berisik Dobe!" bisik Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Itu karena dia sekamar dengan ku Sensei. Dan ibu nya menitip kan Haru pada ku agar aku bisa selalu menjaga nya" dusta Sasuke.

"Apa?!" teriak Sakura tak terima.

Bagai mana mungkin dia harus duduk sebangku dengan pria dingin dan menyebalkan itu! cih ia sungguh tak sudi.

'Dan sejak kapan dia mengenal ibuku?!' batin Sakura tak terima.

"Jadi begitu, hahh baik lah Haru sekarang kau duduk di samping Sasuke!" printah Kakashi sambil mendesah.

"Tapi Sen-"

"Ini sudah keputusan ku Haru! Kalau kau minta yang aneh-aneh lagi kau akan memotong jam pelajaran ku" ucap Kakashi dingin.

"Ha'i Sensei" ucap Sakura lesu dan segera berjalan ke arah meja Sasuke.

"Tapi Sensei aku tetap tidak setuju!" teriak Naruto lagi tak terima.

Mendengar penolakan Naruto membuat Sasuke langsung menatap bocah maniak ramen itu dengan tatapan membunuh nya.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang kan Naruto!" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan dan disertai dengan senyuman iblis nya.

Yang membuat Naruto membeku di tempat.

GLEK

"Ah baiklah Sensei aku akan pindah" ucap Naruto sendu sambil berjalan menjauhi meja Sasuke dan duduk di sebelah Sasori.

'Aku tidak ingin mati muda!' batin Naruto ketakutan.

Dan sekarang disini lah Sakura. Duduk di samping pria dingin yang menybalkan itu.

'Cih sialan' batin Sakura kesal.

Dan tampa Sakura sadari selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, Sasuke selalu memperhatikan nya.

-000-

Terrttt

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu pun bergegas keluar dari kelas itu menuju kantin sekolah untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Termasuk Sakura, gadis itu pun kini tengah sibuk memilih menu makanan yang akan dia makan siang ini.

Setelah selesai membeli beberapa makanan, Sakura pun bergegas pergi ke bangku kosong yang ada di kantin itu. Selama kegiatan makan nya berlangsung banyak sekali murid-murid yang mengomentari dirinya.

Mulai dari wajah nya yang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Hingga tubuh nya yang terlalu kecil untuk ukuran pria normal.

Yah walaupun dia sudah menyamar menjadi pria dengan bantuan wik dan seragam ini, tetap saja itu semua tidak bisa menutupi kecantikan nya.

Sekarang Sakura malah terlihat seperi gadis cantik berambut pendek yang menggunakan seragam pria.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari Sakura terus memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Hoi Teme kau menyukai pria itu ya?" tanya Naruto yang mengetahui arah pandang Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura.

Itu benar, Naruto juga tau kalau Sasuke itu adalah gay.

Tapi walaupun Sasuke itu 'gay' ia tidak pernah pacaran atau berhubungan intim dengan Naruto.

Selain Naruto itu masi 'normal' Sasuke juga tidak menyukai pria seperti Naruto.

Pria yang Sasuke sukai adalah pria bertampang feminim, bertubuh kecil dan manis.

Tidak seperi Naruto yang wajah nya sungguh kelaki-lakian dan tidak ada manis-manis nya sama sekali.

"Itu bukan urusan mu" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Dasar Teme sialan! sebagai 'teman' mu harusnya kau lebih terbuka padaku!" ucap suara cempreng Naruto mengomeli Sasuke.

"Tapi dari semua pasangan gay mu, bagi ku pria itu yang paling cantik" ucap Naruto memuji kecantikan Sakura.

"Hn maksud mu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Cik kau ini! maksud ku dari semua pria yang pernah kau sukai, pacari, dan tiduri. Dialah yang paling cantik. Se andainya saja dia itu perempuan, aku pasti akan tergila-gila padanya" ucap Naruto sambil memuji Sakura.

"Hn kau benar. Tapi, aku sungguh bersyukur bahwa dia pria dan bukan mahluk menjijik kan bernama wanita" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Dasar kau Teme! sebegitu benci nya kah kau pada wanita?!" tanya Naruto dengan teriakan gaje nya.

Beruntung kantin Saat ini tidak terlalu ramai, sehinga tidak akan ada yang mendengar pembicaraan 'aneh' mereka.

"Hn aku 'sangat' membenci mereka. Apa itu masalah untuk mu Dobe?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Cih terserah kau sajalah Teme! aku berharap suatu hari nanti akan ada seorang gadis yang bisa menyadarkan mu dan membawa mu ke jalan yang lurus" ucap Naruto berharap.

"Cih itu tidak akan tetjadi! Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada mahluk menjijikan itu!" ucap Sasuke dingin dan penuh penekanan.

Apakah itu benar Sasuke? apa benar kau tiadak akan pernah mencintai 'wanita'?

Lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah jatuh cinta pada seorang 'wanita' eeh Sasuke?

T*B*C

REVIEW please?


	3. Chapter 3

Teeeeet

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi.

Semua siswa yang ada di KBHS itu pun segera bergegas membereskan barang-barang mereka yang ada di kelas itu, dan segera pulang.

Termasuk Haru, ia saat ini tengah bingung mencari dimana kamar asrama nya berada.

Salah kan Uchiha sialan itu. Seenak nya saja pulang duluan tampa menunggu nya, dan pergi bersama bocah kunig berisik itu.

'Ah jangan-jangan bocah kuning itu adalah pasangan Gay nya!' batin Haru berteriak.

'Cih dasar Gay bodoh. Selera nya jelek sekali memilih bocah idiot itu sebagai Same nya' batin Haru jijik.

Saat sedang sibuk berjalan sendirian mencari dimana Kamar asrama nya, ia berpapasan dengan Sasori.

"Ah Sasori!" teriak Haru sepontan memanggil nama depan pria itu.

Dan yang di panggil pun menghampiri Haru dengan tatapanbertanya.

Haru yang sudah menyadari kesalahan nya karena langsung memanggil nama depan pria itu pun hanya bisa tertuduk salah tingkah.

"Ano maaf, aku langsung saja meneriaki nama depan mu seperti itu Akasuna-san" ucap Haru memohon maaf.

"Ah tak apa kita kan satu kelas. Karena kau sudah memanggil nama depan ku, boleh kan aku memanggil mu 'Haru'?" tanya Sasori.

"Tentu saja Sasori" balas Haru sambil tersenyum senang.

"Suadah sore begini kenapa kau masi ada di sini Haru?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Ini semua karena Uchiha sialan itu!" teriak Haru penuh emosi.

"Uchiha? Ah maksud mu Sasuke ya?"tanya Sasori.

"Iya Sasuke si idiot gay itu!" desis Haru penuh penekanan.

"Kelihatan nya kau sangat membencinya ya?" tanya Sasori.

"Tentu saja aku 'sangat' membenci nya! Dia itu sungguh menyebalkan" teriak Haru geram.

"Siapa yang kau sebut menyebalkan hn?" tanya suara dingin yang tiba-tiba menginstrupsi teriakan Haru tadi.

Haru yang menyadari siapa pemilik suara dingin itu pun segera berbalik dan menatap pria itu dingin.

"Tentu saja KAU Uchiha-san!" ucap Haru penuh penekanan.

"Hn" balas Sasuke datar.

'Cih lihat gaya nya yang sok keren itu! Menyebalkan!' batin Haru kesal.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Haru kesal.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemput mu" ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Menjemput ku? Bukan nya kau yang tadi meninggalkan ku dan malah asik berkencan dengan pasangan Gay mu itu ya Uchiha-san" tanya Haru dingin penuh penekanan.

"Hn dia bukan pacar ku. Memang nyakenapa? Apa kau cemburu Haru-chan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeriangai seksi pada Haru.

Dan itu membuat Haru hampir memuntahkan seluruh isi perut nya.

"Cih sayang sekali aku tidak tertarik pada mu Uchiha" balas Haru dingin.

"Hn kalau kau tidak pulang bersama ku, ku pastikan kau akan tidur di luar malam ini Haru-chan" ucap Sasuke licik sambil berlalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Mendengar ancaman Sasuke barusan membut Haru menjadi 'sedikit' kawatir dengan nasip nya malam ini.

Dan tampa pikir panjang Haru segera berlari mengejar Sasuke setelah berpamitan dengan Sasori.

"Hoi Gay idiot tunggu aku!" teriak Sakura sambil terus mengejar langkah Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

Meninggalkan Sasori yang masi berdiri disana dan menatap kepergian mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

-000-

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya Haru sampai di kamar asrama nya dan Sasuke.

"Hah akhirnya sampai~" desah Haru lega.

"Ah Saske aku tidur dimana?" tanya Haru.

"Di sana" jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah ranjang kosong di sebelah ranjang nya.

"Aa" gumam Haru.

"Sasuke kau tau di mana kamar asrama nya Sasori?" tanya Haru bersemangat.

Mendengar Haru menyebut nama Sasori membuat Sasuke diam sejenak.

"Tidak tau" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Cih kau sama sekali tak asik Gay-san" jawab Haru sambil mengejek Sasuke.

"Kau bialag apa?!" tanya Sasuke yang mulai panas karena sedari tadi di ejek Haru Gay?

"Ku rasa tilanga mu tidak tuli kan Gay?" ejek Haru lagi.

"Berhenti memanggil ku gay!" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Yah walaupun Sasuke itu seorang Gay. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak suka di katai seperti itu.

"Memang nya kenapa? Itu kan kenyataan nya Gay" ucap Haru yang semakin gencar mengejek Sasuke.

"KAU" desis Sasuke tajam.

Karena kesabaran nya mulai habis, Sasuke pun menghampiri Haru yang masi berdiri di samping pintu itu, dengan tatapan yang mengerikan sehingga membuat nyali Haru ciut.

Lalu Sasuke pun mencium bibir Haru dengan cepat dan ganas.

"Ah.. Apa- yang.. Ah kau-" ucap Haru terputus-putus akibat ciuman panas Sasuke.

Dan dengan cepat pria itu pun mulai memasukkan lidah nya kedalam mulut Haru dan mengamuk di dalam mulut gadis itu.

Haru yang merasa ada sesuatu benda aneh yang memasuki mulutnya pun merasa jijik, dan semakin memberotak pada Sasuke.

"Lepas ah.." desah Haru saat Sasuke semakin ganas menciumi bibir nya.

'Bibir nya begitu manis dan lembut, tidak seperti bibir pria lain yang pernah aku cium. Ini sungguh nikmat'  
batin Sasuke ketagihan.

Dan setelah beberapa menit berciuman, dengan terpaksa Sasuke pun melepas kan ciuman nya, karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak.

PLAK

setelah mengembalikan tenaga nya yang sempat melemas karena perbuatan Sasuke, Haru pun menampar Sasuke hingga pipi pria itu memerah.

"Bajingan kau Uchiha! Kau sungguh menjijik kan! Aku benci padamu!" teriak Haru menahan tagis nya.

Lalu dengan cepat Haru lagsung pergi ke ranjang nya dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh nya, sambil menangis terisak di bawah selimut iu.

Meninggal kan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu itu.

'Dia menagis?' batin Sasuke terkejut.

Bagai mana Haru tidak menagis, gadis itu barusaja kehilangan ciuman pertama nya! Dan yang lebih parah nya lagi pria yang mengambil ciuman pertama nya adalah pria yang tidak ia cintai.

'Kenapa ciuman pertama ku hrus di ambil oleh pria tidak normal yang menyebal kan itu tuhan?" batin Haru sedih.

-000-

Ke esokanharinya, setelah kejadian semalam hubungan Sasuke dan Haru semakin memburuk.

Sejak tadi pagi sampai siang ini mereka tidak pernah berbicara. Jangan kan berbicara menatap pun tidak. Karena hal itu Sasuke pun menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasa nya.

Pria itu merasa sedikit bersalah pada Haru karena sudah mencium nya dengan paksa malam tadi, hanya karena emosi nya sesaat.

"Hoi Teme kau kenapa? Ku lihat dari tadi kau melamun terus" tanya Naruto dengan suara cempreng nya.

"Buakan urusan mu" balas Sasuke dingin.

"Cik kita itu kan sahabat Teme, jadi kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa cerita pada ku Teme, siapa tau aku bisa membantu mu" saran Naruto.

Karena bingungg dengan masalah nya yang tak kunjung selesai, akhirnya Sasuke pun menceritakan semua kejadian kemarin pada Naruto.

"Apa?! kau mencium nya Teme!" teriak Naruto heboh.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mencium nya seperti itu hanya karena dia meneriaki mu gay Teme?" tanya Naruto heboh.

"Aku tidak tau Dobe, semalam aku melakukan nya hanya karena ingin memberi pria itu pelajaran. Tapi"

"Aku malah menumpahkan seluruh hasrat ku pada nya hingga ia menagis" ucap Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Menagis?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Bagai mana tidak? Karena biasa nya, pria yang di cium paksa Sasuke pasti akan pasrah hingga permainan mereka berakhir di atas ranjang. Atau kemungkinan terburuk pria itu hanya akan memukul Sasuke dan meninggal kan nya. Tapi ini pertamakali nya ada pria yang menagis setelah di cium Sasuke, ini aneh.

"Hn semalaman dia menagis karena ku cium. Dan seharian ini dia menghindari ku" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku pikir tidak hanya bentuk fisik nya saja yang mirip perempuan. Tapi hatinya juga lembut seperti seorang gadis yang ciuman pertama nya kau rebut Teme" ucap Naruto sinis.

"Entah lah Dobe, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa" ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau menyukai nya Teme?" tanya Naruto serius.

Mendegar nada suara Naruto yang mendadak menjadi serius membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Entahlah mungkin aku mencintai nya" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus.

'Hah~ aku menyerah. Kurasa kau memang akan menjadi Gay seumur hidup mu Teme' batin Naruto lelah.

"Lalu apa kau akan minta maaf pada nya?" tanya Naruto.

"Minta maaf? Menatap ku saja dia tidak mau. Apa lagi mendengarkan ku!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Lalu? Kau akan membiarkan hubungan mu dan pria itu seperti ini terus Teme?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Tapi, aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan Dobe" jeda sejenak.

"Biarlah tetap seperti ini Dobe, aku tidak ingin dia membenci ku"

T*B*C


	4. Chapter 4

Matahari pagi mulai terbit di ufuk barat, menyinari dunia yang indah ini dengan kilau cahaya nya yang keemasan. Membangunkan seluruh umat manusia yang sedng tertidur untuk segara bergegas memulai hari yang barau di pagi yang cerah ini.

Begitu pula dengan Haruno Sakura a.k.a 'Haru' yang kini masi sibuk meringkuk di bawah selimut tebal nya yang hangat, dan samasekali tak menghiraukan cahaya matahari yang mulai masuk di celah-celah jendela kamar itu.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, seorang peria tampan berperwatakan tinggi tegas kini tengah bersiap untuk memulai aktifitas nya pagi ini.

Sasuke, pria tampan itu kini tengah sibuk mengancingi kancing seragam nya sambil mencoba membangun kan teman sekamar nya yang masi meringkuk di bawah selimut tebal nya itu.

"Hoi Haru bagun! Apa kau ingin terlambat di pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei pagi ini hah?!" ucap nya sambil berterik pada Sakura karena gadis itu tak kunjung bangun.

"Oi tukang tidur! Bagun!" teriak Sasuke untuk sekian kali nya, dan kali ini tepat di telinga Sakura.

Mau tak mau akhirnya gadis itupun terbangun dari mimpi indah nya, dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh andalan nya karena pria itu telah berani menganggu tidur indah nya.

"Apa!?" tanya Sasuke sewot mendapati sakura menatap nya dengan tatapan membunuh yang terlihat cukup err 'seksi' menurut nya. (Dasar gay idiot# PLAK)

Dan pertanyaan tak bermutu Sasuke itu pun hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Sakura, karena gadis itu masi **sangat** marah pada Uchiha yang ada di hadapan nya ini.

Bagai mana tidak marah!? Gadis itu kemarin barusaja kehilangan ciumn pertama nya secara paksa! Ingat **secara paksa! **Hanya karena pria itu marah karena ia katai **gay!** Hello itu kan memang kenyataan nya. Pria yang ada di hadapan nya ini kan memang seorang Homo sexual jadi, kenapa pria itu marah pada nya?!

'Cih pria itu benar-benar menyebalkan!' batin Sakura mendecih mengigat kejadian saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium nya.

"Aku akan mandi, jadi kau pergi saja duluan tak usah menunggu ku" ucap Sakura dingin sambil berlalu pergi ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masi berdiri mematung di tengah ruangan itu.

'Apa dia masi marah pada ku?' batin Sasuke bertanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCELAMER**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**He is a Gril? **** Uchiha Lizzy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah~ madi di pagi hari memang menyenagkan" ucap Sakura saat keluar dari kamar mandi sambil megelap bagian wajah dan leher nya yang masi agak basah.(di sini Sakura udah pakai seragam di kamar mandi)

Saat Sakura hendak mengambil tas sekolah nya di atas lemari kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidur nya, ia melihat di atas tempat tidur itu ada sebuah memo berwarna biru.

Karena penasaran apa isi memo itu Sakura pun membaca nya, dan isi nya.

**Seperti keinginan mu aku pergi duluan, ah sebelum aku pergi aku sudah menyiap kan sarapan untuk mu honey ;) aku membuat nya dengan perasaan cinta ku untuk mu jadi, habiskan ya sayang :***

**From: Uchiha Sasuke a.k.a pacar tercinta mu**

"Hah?!" Sakura menaikan alis nya saat membaca memo aneh dari Uchiha sialan itu. Ia tak menyangka Uchiha Sasuke yang keliatan digin dan berwibawa di luar itu...

Ternyata...

Kelakuan nya tak jauh beda dengan sahabat kuning nya yang aneh itu! Tak heran mereka kelihatan begitu akrap! Ternyata, mereka memiliki keanehan dan kegilaan yang sama.

Tepat seperti yang di ucap kan Sasuke, di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur nya ada dua potong sandwich yang kelihatan err sedikit mengerikan, karena sandwich itu terlihat berantakan.

Terbukti dari mayones dan saus tomat yang berserakan di pinggir piring itu dan lagi, potongan daging asap yang kelihatan **sangat **berantakan.

Sakura pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya melihat hasil masakan Sasuke yang kelihatan sangat jauh dari kata **layak **untuk di makan.

"menyusahkan saja"

"hah~ apa boleh buat, aku akan memakan nya" ucap Sakura sambil mengarahkan potongan sendwict itu ke dalam mulut nya dan mulai memakan nya sambil berjalan keluar untuk pergi sekolah.

(Semoga akal, pikiran, dan kesehatan mu masi **normal **setelah memakan sandwich kutukan itu Sakura ha..ha..# PLAK)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetttttt

Bel pelajaran terakhir di sekolah itu pun berbunyi, membuat seluruh siswa yang ada di sekolah itu pun bergegas pulang ke asrama nya masing-masing.

Termasuk tokoh utama kita kali ini Haruno Sakura a.k.a Haruno Haru, pria berambut coklat terang berwajah manis itu pulang ke asrama nya dengan wajah kesal yang ditekuk lesu dan tampak tak bersemangat.

Bagaimana ia tidak?! tadi pagi ia terlambat, dan yang lebih sial nya lagi ia terlambat di jam pelajaran pertama pada jam Orochimaru-sensei!

Guru dengan wajah aneh dan terkenal paling kiler se antero KBHS itu dengan seenak jidat nya menghukum Sakura, hanya karena ia terlambat 2 menit ingat **2 menit!**

Dan karena itu ia harus di hukum berjemur seharian di bawah panas nya terik matahari musim panas! Oh betapa gila dan sadis nya Orochimaru sehingga ia dengan teganya menyiksa tokoh utama kita yang manis ini.

Dan yang lebih parah nya lagi Uchiha sialan itu menatap nya dengan pandagan mengejek dan seolah berkata 'Kan sudah kubilang **Bangun** Haru-chan' degan senyum aneh menjijik kan yang di buat-buat.

"Cih menyebalkan!" dengus Sakura sambil merutu sepanjang jalan atas nasip sial nya hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke kini justru sedang senang karena berhasil membuat pria yang ia sukai itu kini sedang merutu sepanjang jalan.

Bagi nya itu hukuman untuk pria itu karena pria itu telah mengabaikan nya seharian, sungguh Uchiha aneh yang merepotkan.

Kalian pikir bagaimana mungkin seorang siswa bisa di hukum berjemur seharian di lapangan hanya karena terlambat **2 menit?! **Kalau bukan karena Sasuke, Sakura tak mungkin harus mengalami hari yang panjang dan melelahkan ini.

Hal yang wajar kalau Sasuke bisa melakukan apa pun di sekolah ini karena, keluarga Uchiha adalah penyokong dana paling besar di sekolah ini.

Jadi tak heran tokoh utama kita yang satu ini mampu melakukan apapun demi mewujudkan keinginan konyol nya.

"kau terlalu berlebihan Teme! Apa kau tak kasihan melihat pria itu! Bukan kah kau mencintai nya?!" teriak Naruto heboh melihat tingkah sahabat nya yang **aneh **itu.

Bagai mana tidak?! Pertama pria itu bilang ia menyukai pria itu dan ia mengatakan tak akan membuat pria itu membenci nya.

Tapi sekarang, Sasuke dengan seenak jidat nya menyiksa Sakura dengan cara menyuruh Orochimaru menguhukum nya dengan alasan konyol yang tak masuk akal.

"Ah atu jangan-jangan kua sudah kembali nirmal eeh? Dan kau merasa jijik melihat wajah pria itu karena sempat menyukai pria eeh?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah aneh yang menjijik kan bagi Sasuke.

"Cih jagan bicara hal yang menjijik kan seperti itu Dobe! Aku seumur hidup tak akan kembali normal dan jatuh cinta pada mahluk yang bernama **wanita itu**!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin penuh penekanan.

Glek

Naruto hanya mampu terdiam melihat sahabat nya yang begitu keras kepala itu.

"Hah terserah kau saja lah Teme aku tak peduli tapi— ah lihat itu! Pria cantik mu itu Teme ia sedang berduaan dengan Sasori" ucap Naruto berteriak melihat ke arah jendela.

"Apa kau— oree kemana bocah itu?" tanya Naruto saat melihat tak ada satupun mahkluk di ruangan itu kecuali diri nya.

Dan tak lama kemudian pertanyaan Naruto itu pun terjawab saat ia melihat Sasuke berjalan menghampiri dua orang itu.

"Oree ternyata mang tak ada kemungkinan untuk mu kembali **normal** eeh Teme?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini **sayang**?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura untuk mendekat pada nya.

"Apa?! Hei lepaskan aku brengsek!" teriak Sakura memaki Sasuke sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pria itu.

"Lepaskan dia Uchiha" ucap Sasori dingin menatap Sasuke yang masi mencoba merangkul tubuh Sakura dengan mesra.

"Wah si wajah bayi ini kini sudah mulai berani menantag aku ya honey?" tanya Saauke dengan nada meremeh kan.

"Cih menjijik kan! Berhenti memanggil ku dengan sebutan aneh seperti itu!" teriak Sakura yang sudah mulai geram.

"Ah aku tak tau seorang **Uchiha** mau megemis cinta pada seseorang dan yang lebihbparah nya lagi orang itu adalah seorang **pria **apa kau tak merasa malu dengan itu?" tanya Sasori meremehkan.

"Apa bedanya dengan mu Akasuna?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Kelakuan mu itu juga tak kalah menjijik kan dari ku! Jadi kau tak usah merasa sok suci di depan ku wajah bayi! Itu jauh lebih menjijik kan" dengus Sasuke jengkel.

Sasori pun hanya bisa terdiam menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, sementara Sakura hanya menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Hah~ kalian berdua ini sungguh aneh aku tak mengerti!" dengus Sakura menyerah.

"Tapi yang jelas—" bugh

"Aku lelah dan kau! Berhenti sok akrap dengan ku bajingan" teriak Sakura setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman maut Sasuke.

"Ha..ha..ha.. kau hari ini sungguh ganas sayang" ucap Sasuke sambil mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

"Berhenti memangil ku seperti itu!" teriak Sakura sambil terus berjalan maju.

"Oi Uchiha!" teriak Sasori menggil Sasuke, sebelum pria itu berjalan semakin jauh.

"Hn?"

"Ku harap kau tak menyinggung soal **itu ** lagi dihadapan nya! Kau mengerti kan?" tanya Sasori dingin.

"Ah itu tergantung padamu Akasuna, kalau kau menjauhi nya aku tak akan pernah menyinggung soal **itu **lagi di hadapan nya" ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu.

"Kau—"

"Sudah lah Akasuna, bagi mu semua orang itu kan hanya **mainan ** mu! Jadi kau tak usah sok naif di hadapan ku"

"Ku biritau kau, itu sungguh **menjijikkan!**" desis Sasuke dingin, sambil berjalan menjauhi Sasori.

Sementara itu Sasori hanya mampu terdiam mematung mendegar ucapan Sasuke.

"Memang bagi ku semua orang itu adalah mainan tapi, bagiku **kau** bukan lah mainan Sasuke" ucap Sasori sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T*B*C**

**Hai mina (\^****^/) maaf untuk keterlambatan update nya... sebenar nya sudah dari kemaren-kemaren saya mau lanjutin ni ff tapi—**

**Karena yang nge REVIEW dikit bgt... jadi saya agak malas dikit hehe...**

**Rata2 para rades banyak yg folow and like ni ff, saya menghargai folow dan like kalian untuk ff ini tapi, saya lebih mengarapkan REVIEW dari para raiders semua... agar mut saya untuk menulis jadi semakin meningkat ^_^**

**REVIEW please?**


	5. Chapter 5

Malam ini tampak seorang pria berwajah tampan berambut panjang sebahu baru keluar dari mobil Chevy Corvette Stingray-nya.

Pria itu Berjalan memasuki sebuah bar mewah yang ada di daerah itu.

Dengan santainya ia berjalan memasuki bar itu sambil memamerkan sedikit senyumannya pada wanita yang sesekali tertangkap basah sedang meliriknya.

Walaupun di wajah pria itu terdapat garis seperti kerutan di kedua pipinya, tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya.

Bahkan pria itu terlihat semakin dewasa dengan garis yang ada di pipinya itu, hingga membuat separuh bahkan hampir semua wanita yang ada di bar itu terpesona olehnya.

Setelah itu, pria itu segera duduk di kursi di depan meja bar tender yang ada di bar itu. Sambil memesan segelas minuman untuk menemaninya malam ini.

Daripada menyewa wanita untuk menemaninya malam ini. Pria itu lebih memilih untuk minum sampai mabuk di bar ini.

Yah karena ia merasa sedikit bosan dengan makhluk yang bernama wanita itu. Menurutnya wanita itu merepotkan dan menyusahkan.

Berbeda dengan alkohol yang hanya membuat mu mabuk untuk menghilangkan stres yang ada di kepala mu tanpa harus menambah beban.

Sementara makhluk bernama wanita yang berisik dan menyebalkan itu. Hanya akan menambah beban masalah yang ada di hidup mu semakin rumit.

Begitulah deskripsi wanita yang ada di dalam kepala pria tampan itu.

Walaupun caranya menggambarkan wanita di dalam benaknya terlihat seperti pria Gay yang baru di campakkan oleh pasangan Gay-nya karena seorang **wanita**.

Namun sayang sekali rakyat Gay tercinta, pria ini Uchiha Itachi masih 100% **normal **dan **sangat** menyukai makhluk yang bernama wanita itu untuk memuaskan nafsunya.

Daripada seorang **Pria!**

Yah walaupun rambutnya yang panjang dan indah berkilau bak lampu jalan itu mampu mengalahkan rambut para wanita yang ada di iklan sampo #plak.

Sehingga penampilannya yang seperti itu membuat pria ini di juluki Ukenya mbah Madara oleh sepupu kurang ajarnya Sishui.

Membayangkan tubuh seorang pria kekar yang bertelanjang dada saja mampu membuatnya muntah tujuh hari tujuh malam.

Apalagi melakukan yang 'iya iya' dengan makhluk yang sejenis dengannya! Errr itu membuat Uchiha yang satu ini jijik dan ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya saat ini juga.

Yah walaupun sang adik memiliki kelainan yang sempat membuatnya geleng kepala (Sasuke Gay) tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk memahami perasaan adiknya.

Ia berharap adiknya yang keras kepala dan menyebalkan itu cepat sadar dari penyakit anehnya(?)

Sebenarnya ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Sasuke yang memiliki wajah tampan turunan darinya #plak Bisa menjadi seorang GAY?!

Itu sangat sangat sangat! Tidak mungkin terjadi!

Tidak ada sejarahnya anggota dari keluarga Uchiha menjadi seorang Gay! Apa lagi adiknya yang kaku bak patung berjalan itu.

Dan ia yakin penyakit yang di derita adiknya sekarang hanya sementara. Ia yakin cepat atau lambat adiknya yang menyebalkan itu pasti akan kembali normal.

'Aku harap kau segera sadar Sasuke' batin Itachi berharap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER**

**Naruto by Masashasi Kishimoto**

**.**

**He is a Gril by Uchiha Lizzy**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Typo bertebaran + kagak jelas, bisa bikin kzl karena tulisan autor yg amburadul, dan segala kejelekan yg ada di ff ini**

**.**

**.**

**Bagi yg tidak suka dengan ff ini harap tekan tombol "BACK"**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading (\^0^/)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu seperti biasa di KBHS semuanya berjalan normal. Sama halnya dengan pagi sebelumnya tak ada yang berubah.

Kecuali

"Kembali kau Uchiha sialan!" teriak Haru sambil terus berlari mengejar pria raven itu.

Sedangkan yang di kejar dan di teriaki hanya memandang remeh pria yang mengejarnya sambil terus berlari.

"Oi Uchiha! Apa kau tuli hah?!" teriak Haru semakin emosi.

"Ku bilang—"

Ucapan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan melengking dari Haru tiba-tiba berhenti.

Membuat Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk berlari, merasa heran karena suara berisik pria yang sedari tadi mengejarnya tak terdengar lagi.

Karena penasaran, Sasuke pun segera membalikkan badannya ke arah belakang. Melihat apa yang membuat pria itu tiba-tiba berhenti meneriaki dan mengejarnya.

Tiba-tiba pupil mata Sasuke membesar melihat apa yang menyebab kan pria itu berhenti.

Merah

Warna kepala pria yang paling ia benci di dunia ini lah yang pertama kali ia lihat saat ia membalik kan badannya.

Pria itu terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Haru. Dan saat mereka berbicara, Sasuke melihat pipi Haru merona merah.

Marah? Tentu saja ia sangat marah

Bagaimana tidak?! Sasuke saja habis habisan berusaha untuk mencari perhatian Haru, dan membuat pria itu mau melihatnya barang untuk sesaat.

Namun berbeda dengan setan merah sialan itu.

Akasuna Sasori yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu dengan mudahnya bisa membuat seorang Haruno Haru merona ingat **merona**!

Hanya dengan berbicara dengannya!

Sasuke saja yang sudah berjuang mati-matian untuk bisa akrab dengan Haru, hanya di hadiahi sumpah serapah dan amukan dari pria itu.

Berbeda dengan Sasori yang di perlakukan berbeda oleh Haru. Pria itu cenderung lebih ramah pada Sasori.

Dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

Salah mu sendiri yang selalu mendekatinya seperti anak SD yang sedang jatuh cinta. Mengganggunya setiap waktu dengan hal yang tidak penting.

Jadi wajar saja Haru a.k.a Sakura yang murni seorang gadis merasa jengkel dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan mu itu Sasuke.

dengan kesal. Sasuke segera berjalan menghampiri dua orang yang sedang asyik mengobrol itu.

Dan dengan sekali tarikan ia menarik tangan Haru menjauh dari pria baby face itu. "Hei apa apaan kau!" teriak Haru marah saat Sasuke menarik tangannya paksa menjauh dari Sasori.

"Tidak baik berselingkuh di belakang kekasih mu sendiri Haru-chan" ucap Sasuke santai dengan nada menggodanya pada Haru seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku bukan** kekasih mu **Uchiha" ucap Sakura dingin.

"Kau tidak cukup tuli untuk mendengarnya kan Sasuke?" tanya Sasori kali ini dengan nada dinginnya menimpali ucapan Haru.

"Cih" dengus Sasuke kesal menanggapi ucapan tak penting Sasori.

"Ah baiklah sayang~ sepertinya mood mu jadi tambah jelek ya melihat wajah menjijikkan setan merah itu" ucap Sasuke dengan nada prihatin yang di buat-buat.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura heran melihat sifat aneh Sasuke yang kumat lagi.

"Aku tahu sayang~ kau pasti lelah aku akan membantu mu menjauh dari setan merah itu" ucap Sasuke sepihak.

Dan tanpa di duga Sasuke langsung mengendong Sakura ala bridal style dan langsung pergi jauh meninggalkan pria merah itu sendirian.

Menatap punggung dua orang itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Hei turunkan aku sekarang juga Uchiha!" teriak Haru marah karena kesabarannya sudah mulai habis.

Jelas saja ia marah! Saat ini Sasuke tengah mengendongnya ala bridal style ingat bridal **style**! kalau saat ini ia menjadi seorang wanita, hal itu bukan masalah besar baginya.

Tapi sekarang ini Haruno Haru a.k.a Haruno Sakura sedang menyamar menjadi seorang pria di sekolah ini. Dan hal ini sungguh memalukan mengingat setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh.

Bisa kalian bayangkan sendirikan betapa menjijik kannya melihat seorang laki-laki, mengendong laki-laki lain ala tuan putri.

"Turunkan aku sekarang juga Uchiha!" teriak suara cempreng Haru semakin keras, dan kali ini tepat di depan lubang telinga Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Baik baik aku akan menurunkan mu asal kau berhenti berteriak!" ucap atau lebih tepatnya di sebut perintah mutlak dari Sasuke.

Haru pun hanya bisa diam mendengar perintah Sasuke yang tak bisa di bantah itu.

'Menyebalkan' batin Haru kesal.

Dan setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya Sasuke menurunkan Haru di taman yang terletak di belakang KBHS.

"Kita sampai" ucap Sasuke sambil menurunkan Haru di tempat itu.

"Kenapa kau membawa ku ke sini?" tanya Haru heran.

Sasuke pun hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Haru sambil duduk tenang di bangku putih yang ada di taman itu.

"Hei kau tuli ya?!" tanya Haru mulai kesal.

"Ku bilang—"

"Aku lelah" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Haru.

"Kau tahu hidup itu sungguh tidak adil" ucap Sasuke dingin sambil menerawang melihat langit biru yang terlihat begitu cerah siang itu.

"Disaat untuk pertama kalinya kau merasakan perasaan ingin memiliki seseorang"

"Ingin menjadikan orang itu satu-satunya milik mu yang berharga"

"ingin selalu bahagia bersamanya" ucap Sasuke sambil terus menatap langit dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Haru pun hanya bisa diam, dan terus mendengarkan ucapan pria Uchiha itu.

"Cih kau tahu? awalnya perasaan itu terasa begitu menyenangkan"

"begitu memabukkan sampai akhirnya kau melupakan satu hal yang lebih penting dari kebahagiaan itu"

"Kau tidak bisa terus mencintai bahkan memiliki seseorang yang sejenis dengan mu"

"Kau tahu? Hal itu tidak akan pernah di terima siapa pun di dunia ini. Ironis sekali bukan?" ucap Sasuke santai dengan senyuman pedih yang terkembang di wajahnya.

Membuat siapa pun yang melihat pria itu sekarang akan bersedia menangis menggantikan senyum palsu yang ada di wajah pria itu saat ini.

"Kau pria bodoh!" ucap Haru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yah aku tau itu" ucap Sasuke santai seolah tanpa beban.

"Kau pikir dengan kau bicara seperti itu aku akan bersimpati pada mu hah?!" teriak Haru kesal.

"Aku—"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat tiba-tiba Haru memeluk pria itu. Karena saat ini Sasuke sedang duduk maka hanya kepala pria itu lah yang ia peluk.

Mata Sasuke membulat saat merasakan tangan lembut Haru membelai kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu pria bodoh yang menyebalkan" ucap Haru sambil terus membelai rambut Sasuke.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Haru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu terlihat Tsunade sedang sibuk mengurusi setumpuk dokumen yang memenuhi mejanya.

Saat ia sedang terlarut dalam pekerjaannya tiba-tiba ia mendengar ponsel di atas mejanya berdering.

Senyum di wajah cantik itu langsung mengembang saat melihat nama seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"Bagaimana? Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?" tanya Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"..."

"Benarkah? Kenapa dia masih ada di sana?"

"..."

"Aku dengar dari Mikoto kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan pria itu"

"..."

"Lalu kenapa dia masih ada di sana hah?!" tanya Tsunade dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"..."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apa pun dari mu"

"Kau tahukan saat ini keponakan ku ada di sana! Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya!" ucap Tsunade marah pada orang yang ada di seberang sana.

"..."

"Tcih kau pikir sudah berapa banyak yang sudah aku korbankan untuk melindunginya selama ini hah?!"

"..."

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu. Tapi ingat jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura"

"Maka aku juga akan ikut andil dalam permainan ini"

"kau tahukan kalau aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapan ku" ucap Tsunade dengan nada dinginnya yang menusuk.

"..."

"Baik akan ku pegang ucapan mu" ucap Tsunade singkat dan langsung memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

Setelah itu wanita yang masih tetap cantik di umurnya yang sudah menginjak kepala lima itu menatap sebuah foto gadis kecil yang ada di meja itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau tahu Saki terkadang awal yang buruk itu memiliki akhir yang baik"

"Bibi melakukan ini semua demi kebaikan mu"

"Saki ku yang manis, aku ingin saat aku tidak ada nanti ada seseorang yang menjagamu"

"Walaupun ia tak sesempurna yang kau inginkan. Aku yakin kau akan bahagia bersamanya" ucap Tsunade dengan tatapan sedih yang sulit di artikan.

Saat Tsunade masih sibuk memikirkan nasib keponakan kesayangannya. Tiba-tiba darah segar mengalir dari hidung wanita itu.

Begitu banyaknya sampai mengotori kertas-kertas dokumen yang ada di meja itu.

Tsunade pun menyentuh darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Dan menatap darah itu dengan tatapan yang begitu pedih.

Seolah-olah tak sanggup lagi melawan takdir yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan menjemputnya.

Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, wanita itu segera mengambil salah satu kertas kosong yang berserakan di ruangan itu.

Dengan darah yang masih terus mengalir dari hidungnya ia berusaha menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu.

Bahkan air matanya sempat jatuh membasahi kertas itu saat ia menulis.

Wanita itu terus berusaha menulis walaupun kepalanya mulai terasa pusing akibat penyakit yang ia derita.

"Agrh sedikit lagi Tsunade" ucap wanita itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Walaupun matanya mulai mengabur karena menahan sakit ia tetap berusaha menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu.

Hingga akhirnya.

Bugh

Wanita kehilangan kesadarannya.

'Akhirnya selesai' batin Tsunade lega sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haruno Sakura a.k.a Haru POV**

**.**

Hahh... hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Sebenarnya berapa lama lagi aku harus di sini?

Ini semua gara-gara Bibi Tsunade yang seenaknya menyuruhku untuk menyamar menjadi laki-laki dan sekolah di sini.

Aku tak habis pikir sebenarnya apa sih yang ada di kepala Bibi hingga ia membuat keputusan aneh seperti ini.

Dan lagi yang paling menyebalkan dari semua itu. Kenapa tadi aku sempat tersentuh dan memeluk si pantat ayam sialan itu!

"Aggrhh menyebalkan!" teriak ku kesal mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

Dasar buntut ayam sialan! Dia tadi pasti sengaja memasang wajah memelas seperti orang frustrasi itu untuk menarik perhatian ku!

Dan lagi kenapa aku tadi malah tersentuh dengan akting murahannya itu!

"Aggrrh Sakura no Baka!" teriak ku semakin kesal.

CLEK

Tak lama setelah aku berteriak aku mendengar seseorang membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk menghampiri ku.

Karena penasaran aku pun mengangkat wajah ku untuk melihat siapa orang yang dengan lancangnya berani masuk ke kamar ku tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Dan ternyata **makhluk **yang tidak punya sopan santun itu adalah si buntut ayam sialan yang menyebalkan itu.

Yah aku tahu kalau kamar ini juga kamarnya. Tapi seharusnya dia mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke sini.

"Bisa tidak kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk eh Uchiha" ucap ku sinis melihat tampang sok kerennya itu.

"Kenapa aku harus mengetuk pinyu? Ka lupa ya kalau kamar ini juga milik ku honey~"

"Tcih terserah" ucap ku jengkel.

Dan lagi bukannya merasa bersalah! Pria itu malah sibuk menatap ku dengan tatapan anehnya yang menyealkan itu!

"Apa?!"

"Tidak ada aku hanya ingin melihat wajah manis mu apa itu salah?" tanya pria menyebalkan itu dengan wajah sok polos tak bersalahnya itu.

Tcih andai saja sekarang aku punya bola atau apa pun itu yang bisa aku lempar ke arah wajah sok polosnya yang menjijikkan itu!

Itu akan sangat **sangat **membantu!

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu kau menjijik kan!" teriak ku geram melihat sifat anehnya yang kumat lagi

"Haru-chan kenapa sekarang kau jadi kasar pada ku? Padahal tadi siang kau sangat manis honey" ucapnya dengan wajah sok sedih yang jelas sekali di buat-buat.

Tcih menyebalkan! Andai saja tadi siang aku tidak termakan akting murahannya itu! Pasti sekarang tidak akan seperti ini!

"Atau mungkin sekarang kau merasa grogi dan malu saat berada berdua saja di dalam kamar ini bersama ku ya Honey?" ucap pria itu dengan narsis tingkat dewanya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Uchiha! Siapa bilang aku malu saat berada di dekat mu"

"Yang ada saat kita berdua seperti saat ini aku ingin sekali meninju wajah konyol mu itu!" teriak ku yang mulai geram melihat tingkah menyebalkan Uchiha sialan itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa tadi kau begitu lembut pada ku?"

Sekakmat!

"Ano... tadi... aku... " agrh sialan!

Kenapa aku malah grogi seperti ini?! Hoi Haruno Sakura apa yang terjadi pada mulut mu?!

Sial! Lihatlah senyuman iblis di wajahnya itu!

"Tidak usah malu mengakuinya sayang" oh sudahlah.

"Aku tau kau mencintai ku"

"Apa?! Hei—"

"Iya iya aku mengerti kau pasti malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Tak apa aku akan selalu menunggumu untuk mengucapkannya Honey~"

"Oi—"

"Hooaam baiklah sekarang sudah malam aku mengantuk. Selamat malam sayang"

"Hoi tunggu dulu apa—"

"Apa lagi sayang? Kau ingin tidur berdua dengan ku ya?"

"Hoi apa maksud mu aku tidak—"

"Kalau begitu bisakah mulut mu yang manis itu diam Honey? Aku lelah sekali aku ingin istirahat~" ucap si buntut ayam itu dengan wajah manjanya yang menjijik kan.

Tuhan ku harap kau mencabut nyawa ku saat ini juga. Dari pada aku harus menyaksikan sok polos iblis terkutuk ini tuhan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Kalau kau masih berisik akan ku cium bibir manis mu itu sampai aku puas" ucap Uchiha sialan itu dengan evil smirknya yang menyebalkan.

Tcih

"..."

"Bagus. Jadi lah anak manis malam ini Honey"

Tih awas kau buntut ayam! Akan ku balas kau

**.**

**End Haruno Sakura a.k.a Haru POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu Mansion keluarga Senju terlihat ramai di kunjungi oleh orang-orang berbaju hitam yang datang untuk melayat.

Mereka ingin memberikan penghormatan terakhir mereka untuk CEO Senju gorup yang di kabarkan meninggal tadi malam di perusahaannya.

Yah Senju Tsunade. Wanita itu di temukan sudah tak bernyawa lagi ketika salah seorang OB datang untuk memeriksa ruangannya malam itu.

Dokter yang memeriksa jenazahnya mengatakan bahwa Tsunade meninggal akibat penyakit leukimia yang di deritanya sudah sampai stadium akhir.

Hingga membuat nyawanya tak sempat tertolong.

Diantara banyaknya orang yang datang melayat ke Mansion itu, terlihat pasangan Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha datang melayat.

Wajah Mikoto terlihat sembab dan matanya pun bengkak karena sedari tadi tidak berhenti menangisi kepergian sahabatnya.

Ia tak menyangka Tsunade akan pergi secepat ini. Bahkan ia pun tidak tahu jika Tsunade menderita penyakit leukimia yang begitu parah.

Sampai akhirnya nyawanya tak tertolong.

"Kenapa dia tak pernah menceritakan tentang penyakitnya ini pada ku?" tanya Mikoto sedih.

"Dia selalu menyembunyikan semua masalahnya dan selalu bersikap tegar di depan ku. Dia— hiks" tangis Mikoto pun mulai pecah saat mengingat kembali tentang Tsunade.

"Tenang lah semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuk Tsunade" ucap Fugaku menenangkan Mikoto.

"Tapi aku—"

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus Tsunade akan sedih melihat mu. Kau harus kuat Mikoto" ucap Fugaku lembut menyemangati istrinya.

"Dan lagi masih ada seorang lagi yang akan jauh lebih terpukul mendengar kabar ini"

"Sakura" ucap Mikoto sedih teringat akan keponakan kesayangan sahabatnya itu.

Gadis yang pasti akan sangat sangat terpukul mendengar kabar ini.

"Permisi Tuan Nyonya. Polisi menemukan surat ini di ruangan Tsunade-sama saat ia meninggal" ucap kepala pelayan keluarga Senju itu sambil menyerahkan surat itu pada Mikoto.

Mata Mikoto pun semakin panas saat melihat banyaknya bercak darah di kertas itu.

Dan saat Mikoto membaca surat itu, matanya tak lagi sanggup menahan tangis yang mendesak keluar dari matanya.

'Bahkan di saat terakhir pun kau masih memikirkannya Tsunade' batin Mikoto sedih.

"Fugaku-kun mungkin sekarang kita harus mempercepat perjodoh ah bukan kita harus segera menikahkan mereka berdua" ucap Mikoto tiba-tiba saat ia sudah merasa tenang.

"Kenapa terlalu tiba-tiba? Dan lagi belum tentu Sasuke menyetujui semua ini Mikoto"

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu lagi Fugaku-kun"

"Sekarang Tsunade sudah meninggal. Dia sudah menitipkan Sakura pada kita Fugaku-kun"

"Bahkan saat ia tahu bahwa Sasuke mempunyai kelainan pun. Ia tetap menerimanya untuk melindungi keponakan kesayangannya" ucap Mikoto menjelaskan.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi Fugaku-kun" bujuk Mikoto pada suaminya.

"Baiklah kalau itu memang yang terbaik" ucap Fugaku menyetujui permintaan Mikoto.

Mikoto pun tersenyum mendengar keputusan Fugaku.

"Besok aku akan menjemput mereka dan segera mempersiapkan semuanya" ucap Mikoto senang.

'Kau tak perlu khawatir Tsunade. Karena kami akan selalu menjaganya di sini untuk mu' batin Mikoto sambil tersenyum tulus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di lain tempat terlihat seorang pria berhelaian merah tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di ruangan itu.

"Nyonya Tsunade sudah meninggal Tuan" ucap seseorang di ruangan itu pada pria berhelaian merah itu.

"Bagus. Kupikir akan memakan waktu yang lama menunggu wanita tua itu untuk segera mati" ucap pria merah itu senang dengan nada dingin menusuk.

"Lalu kapan dia meninggal?" tanya pria merah itu.

"Tadi malam Nyonya Tsunade di temukan sudah tidak bernyawa lagi di ruangannya Tuan"

"Apa yang menyebabkan wanita itu meninggal?" tanya pria berhelaian merah itu sedikit penasaran.

"Beliau meninggal karena penyakit leukimianya yang sudah mencapai stadium akhir Tuan"

"Bagus sekarang tidak ada lagi orang yang akan mengganggu tujuan ku" ucap pria itu senang.

"Baiklah sekarang kau boleh keluar" ucap pria itu tenang.

"Saya permisi tuan" ucap orang itu sopan sambil membungkukkan diri keluar dari ruangan itu.

'Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milik ku Cherry'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T*B*C**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf... mina-san atas keterlambatan autor kali ini (_) autor tau kalau autor udah buat kalian nunggu LAMA bgt buat update ni ff.**

**Yahh begitulah autor kn orangnya emang mut2tan, pemalas dan kagak bisa on time.**

**Sebenarnya sih udah dari kemaren2 autor pengen publis chapter ini.**

**Tapi yah berhubung inspirasi autor akhir2 ini ilang2 timbul kayak perabola rusak makanya updatenya LAMA bgt.**

**And bagi raider yang masih setia ngikuti ni ff makasi banyak ya...(^_^)**

**makasi ya buat Anna #teman sekelas autor* yg udah setia nungguin ni ff update (^_^V)**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review (\^0^/)**

**.**

**[Felicia Novreska]**

**Yah... judul &amp; isi ff ini emang kagak jelas sama kayak autornya #plak**

**Jadi harap di maklumin aja ya kalau ada ejaan yg salah2 di ff ini (^_^;) *langganan nilai merah.**

**Makasi ya udah review **

**.**

**[Kana]**

**Tenang aja bentar lagi bakal ketauan kok #evilsmirk**

**Makasi ya udah review **

**.**

**[Haru]**

**Ho...ho...ho... (^0^) ketauan bgt autor begoknya (=_=;) yahh anggap aja tu matahari pengen ketemu ama Adam Levin di barat makanya dia kemaren terbit di barat wkwkwk #plak abaikan. Dan masalah ejaan yg banyak buanget salah itu harap di maklumin aja ya autor itu orangnya agak rada2 gimana gitu. **

**Makasi ya udah review **

**.**

**[Nana]**

**Ini udah update **

**Makasi ya udah review **

**.**

**[Uchiru]**

**Maaf ya mungkin autor ngak bisa update kilat (^_^;)**

**Makasi ya udah review **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Apa semuanya sudah selesai?" tanya pria berhelaian merah itu pada pelayannya.

"Sudah Tuan" ucap pelayan itu sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus" ucap pria merah itu dengan seulas senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kali ini kita lihat siapa yang akan memenangkan permainan ini"

"Aku harap orang-orang itu tidak lari ketakutan saat melihat ku"

"Terutama kau Cherry"

**DISCLAMER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**He is a Girl by Uchiha Lizzy**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**OOC, typo bertebaran, ff gaje, dan semua kekurangan yg ada di dalam ff ini**

**.**

**Bagi yang tidak menyukai FF ini harap tekan tombol "BACK"**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading (\^0^/)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Another POV**

**.**

"Di beritahukan kepada Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Haru untuk segera datang ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah sekarang juga" siang itu terdengar suara mikrofon Sekolah memenuhi seluruh penjuru Konoha Boys High School. Untuk memanggil dua murid KBHS yang namanya di sebutkan tadi.

Tepat beberapa menit setelah mikrofon itu berbunyi. Dua orang yang tadi di panggil itu pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi menuju ke ruang Kepala Sekolah bersama-sama.

Untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga tiba-tiba mereka berdua di panggil untuk menghadap ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Hei Sasuke kau tau kenapa kita berdua di panggil?" tanya Haru penasaran pada pria berhelaian Raven yang ada di sampingnya.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu" ucap Sasuke acuh sambil terus berjalan.

'Ini aneh? Kenapa hari ini dia pendiam sekali?' batin Haru penasaran.

'Ah tidak-tidak untuk apa aku memikirkan hal itu! Lagi pula bukankah itu bagus kalau Uchiha sialan itu berhenti bertingkah konyol di hadapan ku!' batin Haru sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah sampai" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba saat mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Ah! Iya kau benar. Ayo kita masuk" ajak Haru sambil berusaha menetralkan rasa gugupnya.

CLEK

Dan saat mereka membuka pintu. Hal yang pertama kali mereka lihat adalah seorang wanita cantik berhelaian hitam panjang lah yang pertama kali menyambut mereka.

'Apakah dia—'

"Oka-sama" ucap Sasuke pelan saat wanita itu tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.

"Yah Oka— apa?! Oka-sama? Sasuke apa dia ibumu?!" teriak Haru tanpa sadar karena terkejut akan keadaan ini.

"Araa ternyata kau masih mengingat ibumu ini ya Sasu-kun?~" tanya wanita itu dengan nada menggoda pada Sasuke.

"Tchi berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu di depan umum Oka-sama" ucap Sasuke sedikit jengkel pada kebiasaan Ibunya yang selalu memanggil nama kecilnya di depan umum seperti ini.

Kalian tahu itu sungguh memalukan! Apalagi di depan orang yang kau sukai ibumu memanggil mu dengan panggilan seperti itu.

Bisa di bayangkan betapa memalukan dan menjengkelkannya hal itu.

"Sas... Sasu-kun? Ha...ha... ha... Sasu-kun! ha...ha..." ucap Haru terbata-bata sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Tchi berhenti tertawa!" ucap Sasuke jengkel.

"Ha...ha...ha... Sasu-kun! Manis sekali ha...ha..."

"Berhenti tertawa atu—"

"Atau apa Sasu-kun?~" tanya Haru mengejek.

"Akan ku cium bibir **nakal** mu itu sampai aku puas" ucap Sasuke mengancam dengan senyuman iblisnya.

"..."

Dan itu sukses menghentikan tawa lebar Haru yang sedari tadi mengejeknya.

'Sialan kau Uchiha!' batin Haru berteriak jengkel.

"Araa~ kau Agresif sekali Sasu-kun~" ucap Wanita berhelaian hitam itu kembali menggoda putra bungsunya itu.

"Oka-sama"

"Hai Hai Hai kau terlalu kaku sayang~ seharusnya kau bisa menghilangkan sedikit sifat menyebalkan mu itu" ucap wanita itu dengan nada jahilnya pada Sasuke.

'Sekarang aku tahu dari mana asal sifat menyebalkan dan sok manja si buntut ayam gila itu. Buah jatuh memang tak jauh dari pohonnya' batin Haru.

"Haru perkenalkan wanita ini Uchiha Mikoto ibu ku"

"Dan Oka-sama perkenalkan pria ini Haruno Haru. Kekasih ku" ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan kedua orang itu. Dan dengan seenak jidatnya ia mengaku sebagai Kekasih Haru.

"Apa?! Hei kau berhenti mengaku-ngaku—"

"Wah Sakura-chan aku senang kau—"

"Tunggu sebentar" ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan ibunya.

"Apa maksud Oka-sama? Pria ini bernama Haruno Haru bukan Sakura. Kenapa Ka-sama memanggilnya Sakura?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Mikoto pun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan anak bungsunya itu.

"Dia memang Sakura. Benar kan sayang?" ucap Mikoto sambil melepas wig yang ada di kepala Haru.

Dan saat ia melepas wig itu, helaian rambut panjang Haru pun mulai jatuh satu persatu.

Memperlihatkan kilau indah rambut yang sewarna dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu.

"Dia memang Sakura gadis kecil ku yang manis" ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut keaarah Haru.

"Apa?! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Dan siapa kau sebenarnya?!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang mulai meninggi karena bingung dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba ia hadapi saat ini.

Siapa yang tidak bingung? saat mengetahui **pria** yang selama ini ia suakai adalah seorang **perempuan**! Mahluk yang paling ia benci di dunia ini.

"Tenang lah Sasuke. Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah Kekasih mu kan?" tanya Mikoto berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

"Tapi Oka-sama—"

"Dan kabar baiknya kalian berdua akan segera menikah—"

"Apa?!" teriak dua orang itu secara bersamaan memotong ucapan Mikoto.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa maksud semua ini Ka-sama?! Yang aku tahu orang yang ada di sebelah ku ini adalah seorang **pria**!"

"Bukan **gadis **bernama Sakura yang kau bilang. Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan pada ku Oka-sama!" jelas Sasuke yang mulai muak dengan nada dinginnya yang menusuk.

"Bibi juga kenapa kau bilang aku akan menikah dengannya? Aku tidak mau!" ucap gadis bernama asli Haruno Sakura itu tidak terima.

"Kau pikir aku juga mau menikah dengan **perempuan ** seperti mu eh" ucap Sasuke ikut-ikutan tak terima.

"Apa kau—"

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang Sakura adalah Kekasih mu, lalu sekarang kenapa kau menolak menikah dengannya?" tanya Mikoto heran.

"Tchi! Itu sebelum aku tahu siapa **penipu **ini sebenarnya" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Jaga ucapan mu Sasuke" ucap Mikoto kali ini dengan nada tegasnya.

"Tapi Bibi aku juga tidak mau menikah dengnya! Lagi pula dari mana Bibi tahu tentang identitas ku yang sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku tahu semua tentang mu sayang" ucap Mikoto sambil menatap Sakura lembut.

"Dan masalah pernikahan itu mau tak mau seminggu lagi kalian akan menikah jadi—"

BRAK!

Ucapan Mikoto terpotong saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menggebrak meja yang ada di ruangan itu dengan perasaan marah.

"Apa-apaan dengan sikap mu itu Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada dinginnya melihat sikap kurang ajar Sasuke.

"Tchi! Apa-apaan dengan sikap ku eh?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu?! Kenapa kau seenaknya menjebak ku dengan **perempuan **sialan ini!"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Kau tahu? Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah sudi menikah dengan makhluk menjijik kan bernama **perempuan **itu!—"

PLAK

"Jaga ucapan mu! Sasuke!" ucap atau lebih tepatnya perintah Mikoto setelah wanita itu menampar Sasuke.

"Kau pikir dari mana kau lahir kalau bukan dari makhluk menjijikkan bernama** perempuan **yang kau bicarakan itu hah!" ucap Mikoto yang suaranya sudah mulai naik satu oktaf akibat ucapan kurang ajar putra bungsunya.

"Kau tahu aku malu melahirkan anak bermulut iblis sepertimu" ucap Mikoto dingin.

"Tchi Kau pikir aku mau lahir di tengah-tengah keluarga terkutuk ini hah?!" teriak Sasuke marah dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sasuke!" teriak Mikoto memanggil Sasuke yang sudah berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sakura yang menyaksikan pertengkaran itu pun hanya bisa diam. Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Namun, saat langkahnya hampir dekat mencapai pintu keluar. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi" ucap Mikoto Sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Bibi hanya ingin kau hidup bahagia bersama putra bungsu ku. Apa itu salah?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada sedih.

"Kau tahu Sakura? Aku ingin anak itu kembali normal dan aku ingin kau lah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuat anak ku normal kembali"

"Tapi Bibi aku tetap tidak bisa" ucap Sakura menolak Mikoto dengan halus dan melepaskan pelukan Mikoto dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mencintainya" ucap Sakura sambil menatap wajah Mikoto.

Mikoto pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar penolakan Sakura.

Ia tahu gadis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini menyukai laki-laki lain. Dan sayangnya laki-laki itu bukan anaknya.

Ia tahu ini terdengar egois memaksakan kehendaknya untuk menjodohkan dua orang itu. Meskipun ia tahu mereka dua tidak saling mencintai.

Tapi

Ia melakukan semua ini bukan hanya untuk keinginan egoisnya semata. Melainkan juga menjadi keinginan Sahabatnya Tsunade.

Bibi dari gadis manis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau tahu Sakura Cinta itu akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya seiring berjalannya waktu"

"Tapi Bibi—"

"Dan ini juga merupakan permintaan terakhir dari mendiang Tsunade" ucap Mikoto dengan nada sendu.

"Maksud Bibi?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

'Kenapa Bibi bilang ini permintaan terakhir mendiang Bibi Tsunade? Jangan bilang kalau—'

"Tsunade sudah meninggal Sakura. Dua hari yang lalu ia meninggal akibat penyakit leukimia-nya yang sudah mencapai stadium akhir"

"Hingga saat ia di bawa ke rumah sakit nyawanya sudah tidak tertolong lagi" jelas Mikoto dengan mata yang memanas menahan air mata.

Sakura pun hanya bisa diam termenung mendengar ucapan Mikoto.

"Tidak tidak ini tidak mungkin! Bibi pasti bohong!" teriak sakura tak terima sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Tidak Sakura aku tidak berbohong. Ini lah kenyataannya Tsunade sudah—"

"Tidak! Kau pasti bohong! Kau sengaja mengatakan semua ini agar aku menikah dengan Sasuke kan!" teriak Sakura mulai kehilangan kendali.

"Sakura—"

"Kau pasti bohong! Bahkan Bibi Tsunade tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit leukimia! Tega sekali kau mengatakan kebohongan ini padaku" teriak Sakura dengan air matanya yang semakin deras keluar.

"Kau—"

Bugh

Tiba-tiba ucapan Sakura terpotong saat Mikoto memeluk tubuhnya.

Memeluk tubuh yang rapuh itu dengan kelembutan sosoknya yang keibuan.

"Aku pun tidak tahu kalau Tsunade memiliki penyakit itu"

"Kau tahu Saki, wanita merepotkan yang gila judi itu bahkan berlagak sok kuat di hadapan kita semua dengan cara menyembunyi kan penyakit leukimianya itu" ucap Mikoto menenangkan Sakura.

"karena dia tahu penyakitnya tidak akan mungkin bisa sembuh"

"Tapi... hiks kenapa hiks dia tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku? Hiks padahal aku keluarganya satu-satunya hiks..." ucap Sakura sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"Itu karena dia tidak ingin membuat keponakan kesayangannya yang manis ini sedih dengan kabar itu. Dia wanita yang Baik Sakura" ucap Mikoto sambil mengelus rambut panjang Sakura lembut.

Beberapa menit kemudian tangis Sakura pun perlahan-lahan mulai berhenti.

"Sebelum Tsunade meninggal ia telah menjodohkan mu dengan Sasuke"

"Ia melakukan itu semua untuk melindungi mu Sakura. Bahkan Tsunade pun tahu kalau Sasuke tidak sempurna "

"Tapi walaupun begitu dia tetap ingin menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pendamping hidup mu dan orang yang akan selalu menjaga mu" ucap Mikoto sambil mengelus wajah Sakura yang sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Sebelum dia pergi, dia meninggalkan surat ini untuk mu Sakura" ucap Mikoto sambil menyerahkan surat itu pada Sakura.

Mata Sakura pun kembali meneteskan air mata melihat kondisi surat itu. Di beberapa bagian surat itu terdapat bercak darah yang sudah mulai menghitam dan noda air mata yang membulat dan sudah mengering.

Jelas sekali wanita itu menulis surat itu untuk Sakura menjelang detik-detik terakhirnya di dunia ini.

Sakura pun hanya bisa diam membatu melihat surat itu tanpa bisa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

'Bibi Tsunade' batin Sakura lirih.

"Sebaiknya kau membacanya. Bibi akan keluar sebentar untuk mencari Sasuke" ucap Mikoto seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ah! Dan satu lagi, aku harap kau tidak membenci Tsunade karena hal ini. Karena ia melakukan semua ini demi kebaikan mu Saki" ucap Mikoto sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu.

BLAMB

Pintu ruangan itu pun tertutup. Meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri di ruangan yang tenang itu.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang' batin Sakura lirih sambil meneteskan air mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di lain tempat di KBHS itu terlihat pria berhelaian Raven sedang duduk di bangku taman yang ada di belakang sekolah.

"Tchi menyebalkan" dengus Sasuke kesal.

Ia bingung memikirkan tentang masalah menyebalkan yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba ibunya datang menemuinya pagi ini. Dan ia mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah seorang **perempuan**! Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi **perempuan **itu adalah calon **istrinya**!

Cukup sudah! Kenyataan apa yang lebih buruk dari ini?!

Kalian mungkin berpikir bukankah Uchiha Sasuke mencintai Haruno Haru alias Sakura?

Yah itu memang benar Sasuke menyukai bahkan mungkin mencintai Haru.

Tapi itu adalah Haru. Laki-laki manis teman sekamarnya selama ini. Bukan dengan Haruno Sakura yang kenyataannya adalah seorang **perempuan**!

Entah lah dia pun merasa bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Walaupun ia tahu Haru dan Sakura adalah dua orang yang sama.

Tapi

Setelah mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Haru atau Sakura itu adalah perempuan. Entah mengapa perasaannya selama ini pada orang itu menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Hilang di terbangkan angin yang begitu kencang bernama kenyataan.

Kenyataan menyebalkan yang selalu menghancurkan semua impian mu eh Sasuke?

Bahkan mungkin semua yang kau inginkan selalu menjauh dari kenyataan.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan mu" ucap Mikoto sambil menyentuh bahu Sasuke.

Membuat pria itu tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

Sasuke pun hanya memandang Mikoto dengan tatapan tak peduli. Dia pun kembali sibuk melamuni kesialannya hari ini.

"Ne Sasu-kun hari ini kau sukses menyakiti hati Oka-sama mu yang cantik ini" ucap Mikoto mendramatisir keadaan.

Sasuke pun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan melihat sifat kekanak-kanakan ibunnya yang suka berlebihan itu.

"Kau tahu Sasu-kun? Oka-sama begitu sedih mendengar ucapan kasar mu tadi hiks" ucap Mikoto sambil menangis berurai air mata (?)

Sasuke pun hanya melihat akting (?) picisan ibunya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Apakah kau juga membenci Oka-sama Sasu-kun? hiks~"

"Padahal Sasu-kun adalah anak bungsu Ka-sama yang manis hiks"

"Tapi... tapi kenapa kau tega berkata kejam seperti itu pada Oka-sama Sasu-kun hiks" ucap Mikoto dengan mata yang semakin bercucuran air mata (?)

"Oka-sama hanya ingin menimang cucu dari mu Sasu-kun hiks~"

"Aku bukan satu-satunya anak mu Ka-sama. Itachi-nii bisa memberikan cucu kepadamu sebanyak yang kau mau" ucap Sasuke cuek.

'Tchi dasar anak keras kepala ini!" batin Mikoto berteriak kesal.

"Huwaa Oka-sama hanya ingin menimang cucu dari mu saat ini Sasu-kun hiks" ucap Mikoto sambil berteriak berurai air mata (?) di tempat itu.

Membuat orang-orang yang berlalu- lalang di tempat itu menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tchi sekarang kita ada di tempat umum Oka-sama" ucap Sasuke dingin dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Huwaa aku tidak peduli! Hiks biar semua orang tahu kalau kau anak nakal yang—"

"Baik baik aku akan mendengarkan apa yang Ka-sama katakan. Asalkan Ka-sama berhenti menangis" ucap Sasuke tak rela.

"Tidak hanya mendengarkan kau juga harus melakukan apa yang Ka-sama katakan" ucap Mikoto tenang sambil menghapus sedikit air mata bombainya.

Sasuke pun hanya bisa tercengang melihat sifat licik ibunya itu.

Sungguh ibumu lebih cocok menjadi artis profesional dari pada menjadi istri pengusaha kaya raya.

"Baik lah aku akan mendengarkan dan melakukan apa yang Oka-sama katakan" ucap Sasuke tidak rela.

"Kyaaa kau memang Sasu-kecil ku yang manis" teriak Mikoto senang sambil memeluk Sasuke.

Walaupun kau membenci seluruh perempuan di dunia ini. Tapi hanya dia lah yang tidak bisa kau benci benar kan Sasuke?

'Bagus rencana pertama berhasil' batin Mikoto senang.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menikah dengan Sakura-chan Sasuke"

"Ka-sama—"

"Kau tahu? Tsunade Bibi Sakura dua hari yang lalu sudah meninggal. Dan dia menitipkan keponakan satu-satunya itu pada mu"

"pada kita semua keluarga Uchiha. Dia ingin menikahkan mu dengan Sakura agar kau bisa melindunginya" ucap Mikoto menjelaskan.

"Tapi Ka-sama kau tahu kan kalau aku—"

"Yah aku tahu, Tsunade pun tahu tentang keadaan mu"

"Tapi ia tetap ingin kau menikah dengan keponakannya. Karena ia percaya pada mu"

"..."

"Kau hanya perlu mencobanya Sasuke" ucap Mikoto.

"Dan setelah Tsunade meninggal Sakura sudah tidak punya siapa-pun di dunia ini"

"..."

"Kau mengerti kan Sasuke?"

"Sekarang apa kau bersedia melakukan permintaan ku?" tanya Mikoto penuh harap pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun hanya bisa diam untuk beberapa saat mendengar apa yang di ucapkan ibunnya.

"Sasuke—"

"Baiklah"

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya semampu ku Ka-sama" ucap Sasuke.

Mikoto pun tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sasuke" ucap Mikoto sambil memeluk Sasuke.

Walaupun hubungan ini di maulai atas dasar keterpaksaan. Tapi pasti semua akan indah pada akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah merasa mulai tenang Sakura pun berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk membaca surat itu.

"Tenang Sakura kau pasti bisa. Kau pasti bisa melewati ini semua" ucap Sakura berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Namun seberapa keras pun ia mencoba untuk tetap tegar melewati ini semua. Air mata itu tetap tidak bisa berhenti mengalir dari mata yang indah itu saat dia membaca satu persatu kalimat yang ada di surat itu.

Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya Sakura kembali menangis.

Menangisi kenyataan hidup yang begitu kejam padanya.

Bahkan tidak cukup tuhan mengambil Ayah dan Ibunya. Sekarang tuhan pun juga ikut mengambil Bibi Tsunade darinya.

Satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa.

Sekarang Sakura sudah resmi menjadi sebatang kara di dunia ini.

"Kenapa... hiks kenapa Bibi tidak pernah menceritakan semua ini pada ku? Hiks" tangis Sakura.

**.**

_Untuk Sakura ku yang manis_

_Bibi tahu kau sekarang pasti marah dengan sikap Bibi yang seenaknya menjodohkan mu dengan Sasuke. Tapi Bibi melakukan semua itu demi kebaikan mu Saki. Bibi ingin selalu melindungi mu, tapi kau tahu kan tidak ada manusia yang bisa hidup abadi di dunia ini._

_Dan kini penyakit ini telah menggerogoti waktu ku sedikit-demi sedikit. Membuat waktu ku untuk melindungi mu semakin berkurang. Karena itu lah aku ingin kau dan Sasuke menikah, aku atau mungkin sekarang kau pun tahu bahwa pria itu tidak sesempurna seperti yang terlihat._

_Tapi aku percaya hanya dia lah yang pantas untuk mu._

_Untuk itu jangan pernah membenci ku karena hal ini Saki. Kau adalah gadis kecil ku yang manis, aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk mu._

_Dan kalaupun bisa aku juga ingin melindungi mu selamanya._

_Tapi kau tahu kan itu semua tidak akan mungkin bisa terjadi._

_Dan masalah penyakit ini, alasan kenapa aku tidak memberitahukannya pada orang lain termasuk dirimu adalah karena aku tidak ingin kau bersedih._

_Saat aku mengetahui aku menderita penyakit ini semuanya sudah terlambat. Makanya itu akan bercuma kan?_

_Kau tahu kadang awal yang buruk itu memiliki akhir yang bahagia._

_Jangan pernah membenci ku karena hal ini ya Saki. Karena aku sangat menyayangi mu. Gadis kecil ku yang manis._

**.**

"Kau memang wanita tua yang seenaknya hiks"

"Wanita menyebalkan yang sok berlagak kuat di hadapan ku hiks" tangis Sakura sesenggukan.

'Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkata jujur padaku?! Apa arti aku bagi mu selama ini Bibi?!' batin Sakura berteriak.

"Kenap seperti ini hiks"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah puas menangis di ruang kepala sekolah. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke asramanya.

Dan mungkin pulang kembali ke Mansion Senju. Karena menurutnya sudah tidak ada artinya lagi ia di sekolah ini.

Identitasnya yang sebenarnya sudah ketahuan oleh Sasuke. Dan lagi Tsunade yang menyuruhnya untuk bersekolah di sini pun sudah meninggal.

Lalu untuk apa lagi ia berada di sekolah ini?

Dan mengenai masalah pernikahan itu. Ia merasa tidak bisa melakukan permintaan terakhir Tsunade.

Karena ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan apa pun pada Sasuke. Dan lagi sudah jelas Sasuke itu penyuka sesama jenis.

Ia rasa pernikahan ini nantinya tidak akan berjalan baik, dan mungkin malah berakhir dengan perceraian. Karena memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk itulah ia memilih untuk tidak melaksanakan pernikahan itu.

Ia berpikir daripada menghadapi kegagalan lebih baik menyerah di awal.

'Maafkan aku Bibi Tsunade. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang itu' batin Sakura sedih.

Karna sedari tadi sibuk melamun Sakura tidak menyadari penampilannya saat ini, ia lupa memasang kembali wignya.

Bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri penampilan Sakura saat ini. Rambut panjangnya yang acak-acakan dan juga seragam sekolah KBHS yang masih ia kenakan.

Orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya pun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan mungkin termasuk tatapan kagum dan terpesona dari para murid laki-laki.

Yah walaupun acak-acakan Haruno Sakura tetap memesona di mata kaum Adam.

Hingga

BUGH

Karena terlalu asyik melamun ia sampai menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh terduduk di lantai. Mungkin orang yang di tabraknya itu adalah seorang laki-laki karena hanya Sakura lah yang terjatuh.

"Ah! Gomen aku tidak sengaja" ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Orang yang di tabraknya itu hanya diam mendengarkan permintaan maaf Sakura.

Setelah itu orang atau lebih tepatnya pria itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura dan membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Terima kasih" ucap Sakura sambil menerima uluran tangan dari pria itu.

Saat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya ia melihat wajah pria yang menabraknya. Pria itu berhelaian merah semerah darah dan memiliki dua bola mata Emerald yang sewarna dengan matanya.

Namun warna mata pria itu terlihat pudar dan tak secerah mata Sakura. Di bawah mata pria itu terdapat lingkaran hitam di matanya menandakan pria itu kurang tidur.

"Hn tidak ap-apa" ucap pria itu singkat lalu memamerkan senyumannya pada Sakura.

Karena Sakura saat ini dalam keadaan mood yang kurang baik, ia hanya diam melihat senyuman pria itu tanpa berminat membalasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan melewati pria itu.

Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi pria itu menahan tangan Sakura. Dan membuat gadis itu berhenti lalu menoleh pada pria itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Rei Gaara. Senang bertemu dengan mu lagi Cherry"

Seketika itu pula waktu seakan-akan berhenti di antara mereka berdua. Mempertemukan kembali dua orang yang dulu sempat terpisah.

Apakah kali ini takdir akan menyatukan mereka atau...

Perpisahan itu akan datang untuk kedua kalinya.

Namun kali ini untuk selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T*B*C**

**Akhirnya selesai jugak ni chp 6 (^0^) walaupun autor nulis ni ff pas jam pelajaran wkwkwk yah begitulah anak zaman sekarang #plak.**

**Soalnya kalau autor nulis di rumah takutnya ngak sempat... (=_=;) soalnya di rumah itu banyak setan2 laknat yang menggoda iman**

**Kayak wifi yg hidup 24 autor orangnya kan baik hati dan ngak mubazir (—3—) #Plak *modus loe tor. makanya tiap pulang sekolah ampe malam autor internetan mulu makanya molor deh ni ff.**

**Trus tugas yg menumpuk and anime dan film yg setiap saat selalu menggoda iman autor (~_~)**

**Oke lah kita khiri bacotan autor yg ngak penting ini! Buat kalian yg nunggu kelanjutan ni ff gaje harap banyakin REVIEW nya ya...(^3^) **

**Semakin banyak yg REVIEW makin cepat ff ini update.**

**Balasan Review chp 5 (^0^)**

**.**

**.**

**Yahh mungkin bisa jadi.**

**Makasih ya udah review **

**.**

**Rainie Cherry25**

**Iya ini udah lanjut kok **

**.**

**Happy Orange**

**Makasih yaa. Ini udah lanjut kok ;)**

**.**

**lavendeR-chan**

**Iyaa ini udah lanjut kok ;)**

**.**

**Uchiha Lady Haruno**

**Makasih ya **** ini udah update kok ;)**

**.**

**Zerachan**

**Udah lanjut **

**.**

**hanazono yuri**

**Udah lanjutt **

**.**

**Dianarndraha**

**Pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab di chp ini kok. **

**Makasih ya udah review **

**.**

**Luca Marvell**

**Entahlah menurut kamu Saso itu jahat atau baik? #evilsmirk.**

**Tapi masalah Itachi bakalan suka ama Saku kayaknya engak deh, soalnya di ff ini aku pengen Itachi itu ngangap Saku udah kayak adik kandunnya sendiri he..he..he...**

**Makasih ya udah review **

**.**

**Hyemi761**

**Makasih ya. Semua pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab di chp ini.**

**Makasih ya udah review **

**.**

**Yoshimura Arai**

**Iya ini udah update **

**Makasih ya udah review **

**.**

**Oke sesi balas reviewnya udah selesai... **

**Tapi kok yg review dikit bgt (=_=;) #autor pundung.**

**Tapi yah ngak papa lah dari pada kagak ada... makasi ya buat para raiders yg masih setia nunggu N baca ff gaje ini #nagis darah**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please (_)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Kau..."

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

'Kenapa dia tahu panggilan itu? Panggilan yang sering Oka-san dan Outo-san gunakan untuk ku'

'Sebenarnya siapa orang ini?' batin Sakura bingung.

Sementara pria itu hanya tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Sakura.

'Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Cherry' batin pria itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

**DISCLAMER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**He is a Gril by Uchiha Lizzy**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**.**

**Typo bertebaran, OOC, Gaje, dan segala kekurangan &amp; keburukan di dalam FF ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagi yang Tidak menyukai FF ini harap tekan tombol "BACK"**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading (\^0^/)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau sudah selesai mengurus semuanya" ucap wanita bernama Uchiha Mikoto itu pada seseorang di seberang telepon sana.

"..."

"Bagus. Aku ingin semuanya berjalan dengan cepat"

"Kau tahu kan sebentar lagi gadis itu akan menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha. Jadi menurutku untuk sementara ini kita harus menutupi status pernikahannya"

"..."

"Ah! Kau tenang saja aku tidak akan menyuruhnya berhenti sekolah. Hanya saja mulai saat ini aku akan memindahkannya ke sekolah normal bersama dengan Sasuke"

"Bukan lagi di sekolah khusus laki-laki atau pun perempuan"

"..."

"Untuk itu lah kau ku bayar. Karena di sekolahnya yang baru nanti status pernikahannya dan Sasuke akan di sembunyikan"

"Dan di sana dia akan di anggap sebagai anak adopsi keluarga Uchiha. Bagaimana menurut mu?" tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum misterius.

"..."

"Baiklah akan ku tunggu" ucap Mikoto tenang.

Setelah selesai menelepon, Mikoto pun mematikan ponselnya.

'Bagus. Ku harap semuanya akan berjalan lancar' batin Mikoto senang.

Dan saat berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil dari paping block yang ada di KBHS itu. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat pria berhelaian merah semerah darah berwajah baby face yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau!" ucap Mikoto dingin menghampiri pria itu.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum remeh memandang Mikoto.

"Lama tidak bertemu eh **Nyonya Uchiha**" ucap pria itu penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Mikoto pun memandang tidak suka pada pria itu.

"Apa yang membuat Nyonya Uchiha yang **Terhormat **datang jauh-jauh ke tempat ini eh?" tanya pria itu sok basa basi di depan Mikoto.

"Bukan urusan mu" jawab Mikoto dingin.

Pria itu pun tersenyum penuh arti mendengar jawaban dingin dari Mikoto.

"Ah! Apa kau tahu ada murid berwajah manis yang bersekolah di tempat ini eh?" tanya pria merah itu.

Sementara Mikoto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar ucapan tak penting pria itu.

"Bukankah itu hal yang wajar jika beberapa laki-laki yang ada di sekolah ini berwajah manis"

"Lagi pula... kau juga termasuk dalam kategori itu kan Bocah?" ucap Mikoto sambil memandang pria itu remeh.

Sementara pria itu hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Mikoto.

"Tchi! setidaknya aku ini terlihat seperti seorang **pria** asli dari pada pria manis itu"

"Bahkan tubuhnya pun terlihat kecil dan lembut seperti tubuh perempuan" ucap pria itu dengan seringai nakalnya.

"Kau—"

"Ah kau tenang saja Nyonya Uchiha, sayangnya aku tidak sampai melihat semuanya. Tapi, bagaimana pendapatmu kalau aku bersama gadis Emerald yang manis itu eh?" tanya pria itu santai.

Pupil mata Mikoto pun membesar mendengar ucapan pria itu.

'Jangan bilang kalau—'

"Kau tahu? Menurut ku tak ada salahnya untuk memulai kembali kehidupan ku yang sudah hancur ini dengan seorang **gadis**" ucap pria itu sambil menatap wajah Mikoto dingin.

"Sayangnya semua itu tidak ada urusannya dengan ku. Mau kau bersama dengan seorang pria atau pun gadis lain yang ada di dunia ini aku sama sekali **tidak peduli**" ucap Mikoto dengan gaya khas Uchiha-nya.

"Wah ternyata semua **Uchiha** itu memang memiliki sifat angkuh yang sangat menyebalkan" gumam pria itu datar sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Mikoto.

Mikoto pun hanya menganggap ucapan pria itu sebagai angin lalu yang tidak penting. Setelah itu Mikoto pun berjalan pergi melewati pria itu.

Namun... sebelum dia benar-benar pergi pria itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat langkah Mikoto terhenti.

"Jika memang begitu. Akan ku pasti kan gadis itu menjadi milik ku" ucap pria itu dengan senyuman-nya yang terlihat begitu manis.

Namun sayang, di balik senyuman yang manis itu tersimpan begitu banyak kebusukan dan kelicikan milik pria itu. Ah! Dan juga perasaan sedih dan hancur yang selama ini selalu ia sembunyikan.

Mendengar ucapan dari pria itu membuat senyum remeh seketika menghiasi wajah wanita itu. Dan dengan santai ia berjalan mendekati pria itu dan tepat berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu? Gadis itu tidak akan sudi bersama iblis berwajah malaikat seperti mu!" ucap Mikoto dingin. Setelah itu, Mikoto pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara pria itu hanya menatap Punggung Mikoto yang perlahan mulai menjauh dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

'Bahkan iblis seperti ku pun bisa merasakan perasaan hangat dan ingin melindungi saat bersama gadis itu'

'Apa menurut mu aku ini benar-benar iblis eh Nyonya Uchiha?' batin pria itu sambil menerawang jauh melihat birunya langit yang mulai di selimuti awan mendung.

"Sepertinya Hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik" gumam pria itu pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hahh~ akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Sakura lega sambil mengelap sedikit keringat yang muncul di dahi lebarnya.

Setelah selesai membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Gadis itu berencana akan segera pergi dari sekolah itu.

Untuk saat ini ia memang masih belum memiliki tujuan yang jelas. Tapi yang pasti untuk saat ini ia akan pulang ke Mansion Senju untuk sejenak menenangkan diri dari masalah yang dihadapinya.

Dan juga pergi untuk mengunjungi makam Bibinya setelah ia keluar dari sekolah ini.

Setelah memastikan semua barang-barangnya tidak ada yang tertinggal. Sakura pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak seseorang di dalam telepon itu.

Setelah menemukannya ia pun menekan tombol panggil dan menunggu sampai orang di seberang telepon sana mengangkat panggilannya.

"Moshi moshi paman Kakashi"

"..."

"Iya aku sudah tahu tentang semua itu"

"..."

"Uhm daijobu aku baik-baik saja. Aku ingin paman menjemput ku sekarang juga"

"..."

"Yah kau benar aku ada di KBHS"

"..."

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu di depan gerbang sekolah"

"..."

Pip

Setelah selesai Sakura pun mematikan ponselnya.

"Karna jarak dari Mansion ke sekolah ini lumayan jauh, lebih baik aku mandi dulu sambil menunggu paman Kakashi datang" ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Berbicara tentang Kakasih. Hatake Kakasih adalah orang kepercayaan Tsunade dan juga kaki tangan setia wanita itu. Orang yang selalu bergerak di belakang layar mengurus semua masalah yang di hadapi keluarga kaya raya sekelas Senju.

Termasuk melaksanakan keinginan tak masuk akal Tsunade yang ingin menyekolahkan keponakan semata wayangnya di sekolah khusus laki-laki. Yah walaupun itu semua terdengar mustahil, tapi bagi Kakasih itu semua bukan hal yang sulit.

Karena pekerjaannya di sini memang sebagai kaki tangan Tsunade yang bekerja di balik layar dengan mengandalkan segala cara. Termasuk menggunakan uang atau pun membunuh seseorang untuk kepentingan keluarga Senju.

Yahh memang seperti itu lah Pekerjaan Kakasih di keluarga itu.

Namun

Di balik semua itu. Ia dan Tsunade adalah sahabat lama. Ia juga menganggap Sakura sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri walaupun tidak ada hubungan darah di antara mereka berdua.

Dan setelah Tsunade meninggal ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan melindungi Sakura dengan cara apa pun. Bahkan jika nyawanya sendiri menjadi taruhannya ia tidak peduli.

Yah begitu lah kira-kira cerita singkat tentang Hatake Kakasih.

Sementara itu suara gemercik air pun terus memenuhi ruangan itu. Lalu berapa saat setelah itu suara itu pun berhenti.

Menandakan bahwa gadis yang berada di dalam kamar mandi itu telah selesai melaksanakan aktivitasnya membersihkan diri di dalam sana.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya gadis itu pun segera mengenakan pakaiannya. Kali ini pakaian yang akan gadis itu pakai adalah sebuah mini dres sebatas lutut berwarna putih dengan lengan pendek sebatas siku. Dan di ujung lengan dan dres itu terdapat renda-renda berwarna pink lembut yang menambah kesan cantik pada gaun itu.

Dan kali ini gadis bernama Sakura itu memutuskan untuk mengerai rambut pink panjangnya tanpa menambah aksesoris apa pun pada rambutnya. Dan memberikan sedikit bedak tipis pada wajah cantiknya.

Setelah itu gadis cantik itu pun melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin besar yang ada di ruangan itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Untungnya aku membawa sedikit pakaian yang **layak** untuk ku kenakan di saat seperti ini"

"Dan setidaknya aku harus keluar dengan **gaya** dari tempat ini kan Bibi" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum datar melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin itu.

Setelah itu, Sakura pun melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di kamar itu sudah menunjukkan jam empat sore.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi paman Kakasih akan datang. Aku harus cepat" ucap Sakura buru-buru sambil menyeret koper besarnya keluar dari kamar itu.

Namun saat ia keluar dari kamar itu ia di kejutkan dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

" Ah! Kau mengagetkan ku!" teriak Sakura terkejut.

Sasuke pun hanya diam mendengar teriakan Sakura tanpa berminat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Pria itu hanya diam memperhatikan penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Sakura yang di perhatikan pun merasa risi dengan tatapan Sasuke.

"Apa?!" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Tidak. Ternyata kau memang seorang **perempuan **eh **Haruno Haru **Ah! Maksudku **Haruno Sakura**" ucap Sasuke dingin penuh penekanan.

Sakura pun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Terserah" ucap Sakura tak peduli sambil berjalan meninggalkan pria itu.

Namun, sebelum Sakura benar-benar pergi Sasuke menahan tangannya. Membuat gadis itu berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menghadap wajah Sasuke.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sakura kesal karena Sasuke menahannya.

Sasuke pun hanya diam dan menatap mata Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Tchi! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk—"

"Pernikahan" ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau bersedia melaksanakan pernikahan itu?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil terus memegang tangan Sakura.

"Ah pernikahan" ucap Sakura sambil menatap wajah datar Sasuke.

"Aku menolak pernikahan itu. Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan mu"

"Meskipun itu merupakan permintaan terakhir Bibi Tsunade. Aku... tetap tidak bisa" ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku harap kau bisa mengatakan ini pada Bibi Mikoto" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke dan melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari tangannya.

Setelah itu. Gadis itu pun segera berjalan menjauh meninggalkan pria itu.

Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa diam melihat punggung gadis itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh meninggalkannya. Dan pria itu hanya diam di sana tanpa berniat mengejarnya.

Apakah ini akhirnya?

Sama sekali tak ada perasaan apa pun di antara mereka berdua.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa Obsidan itu tidak bisa berhenti menatap helaian merah muda yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Dan tidak berhenti menatap punggung kecil yang mungil itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Bahkan saat punggung dan helaian merah muda itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. Entah mengapa dadanya mendadak berdenyut sakit.

Sakit yang dulu pernah ia rasakan saat ia tidak bisa memiliki orang yang dulu pernah sangat ia cintai.

Bahkan rasa sakit kali ini jauh melebihi rasa sakit yang dulu pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Apa yang salah dengan hati ini?

Hingga membuat rasa sakit ini terasa semakin kentara saat pria itu tidak bisa lagi melihat sosok merah muda itu.

Apakah ini adalah cinta?

Cinta yang dulu sempat kau rasakan eh Sasuke?

'Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi pada ku' batin Sasuke bingung sambil meremas dadanya.

Nah sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke?

Apa kau ingin membiarkan gadis itu pergi begitu saja?

Ah! Aku lupa. Kau adalah pria yang sangat membenci makhluk yang bernama wanita di dunia ini kecuali Ibu mu kan?

Tapi

Kalau kau memang membencinya. Lalu kenapa Jantung itu berdetak begitu kencang saat kau berada di dekatnya?

Kenapa?

Kenapa hati itu merasa nyaman dan tenang bila berada di dekat gadis itu?

Namun sebaliknya.

Hati dan jantung mu akan berdenyut sakit bila kau jauh dari gadis itu.

Bahkan saat kini gadis itu meninggalkan mu rasa sakit itu semakin terasa hingga membuat mu tak bisa bergerak untuk sekedar mengejarnya.

Apa sebenarnya kemampuan seorang Haruno Sakura hingga bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi seperti ini?

"Arggh sial!" teriak Sasuke kesal sambil meninju tembok sekolah yang ada di sampingnya.

Hingga membuat tangan itu mengeluarkan darah karena kuatnya pukulan yang ia keluarkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang jalan Sakura keluar dari Sekolah itu para murid KBHS menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung karena sangat jarang mereka bisa melihat gadis cantik di sekolah khusus laki-laki ini.

Dan juga tatapan kagum dan memuja yang selalu Sakura dapatkan dari mata para laki-laki yang melihatnya. Ahh di mana pun kau berada. Kau selalu menjadi bunga yang menarik setiap mata yang memandang mu Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sakura memilih untuk mengacuhkan mata para laki-laki yang sedari tadi selalu menatapnya.

Gadis itu pun terus berjalan dengan anggun menuju gerbang sekolah KBHS itu seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Membuat semua laki-laki yang ada di sana semakin terpesona padanya. Bahkan ada seorang murid laki-laki yang bersiul pada Sakura berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari gadis musim semi itu.

Namun sayang Sakura sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal itu.

Saat ini yang ada di dalam pikirannya hannyalah segera pulang dan mengunjungi makam Bibinya.

Dan saat ia sampai di depan pintu gerbang KBHS itu, ia melihat pria itu.

Pria yang tadi sempat menabraknya dan memanggilnya dengan Sebutan **Cherry**.

"Kau!" ucap Sakura sedikit terkejut karena pria itu masih ada di sekolah ini.

"Yo" ucap pria itu menyapa Sakura.

Dan untuk sesaat pria itu memperhatikan penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

'Manis' batin pria itu memuji Sakura.

Karena merasa risi dengan tatapan pria itu Sakura pun memasang wajah tegang di hadapan pria itu.

"Berhenti menatap ku seperti itu!" ucap Sakura kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya pria itu dengan wajah sok polosnya yang membuat Sakura kesal setengah mati.

"Tchi! Itu menyebalkan!"

"Dasar! Semua laki-laki itu memang menyebalkan dan mesum" ucap Sakura kesal.

"Mesum? Tunggu! Kau bilang aku mesum?" tanya pria itu heran.

Sakura pun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar pertanyaan bodoh pria itu.

"Itu lah kenyataannya tuan Panda" ucap Sakura mengejek pria itu.

Sementara pria itu hanya mendengus geli mendengar panggilan Sakura yang di tujukan padanya.

"Panda? Apa apaan itu? Nama ku Rei Gaara. Kau bisa memanggil ku Gaara, Gaara-nii, atau Gaara-kun"

"Tapi aku lebih suka kau memanggilku Gaara-kun dengan wajah mu yang manis itu sambil memohon pada ku. Ah itu pasti akan terlihat sangat manis" ucap Gaara dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi Gaara" ucap Sakura jengkel.

Gaara pun hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi jengkel Sakura padanya.

"Dari pada tadi siang, sekarang kau terlihat jauh lebih baik Cherry" ucap Gara sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Berhenti memanggil ku Cherry! Aku juga punya nama Panda. Nama ku Haruno Sakura, kau bisa memanggil ku Sakura" jelas Sakura mengoreksi ucapan Gaara.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau adalah Cherry ku. Dan aku akan tetap memanggil mu seperti itu. Lagi pula panggilan itu selalu cocok untuk mu" ucap Gaara keras kepala.

"Kau... kenapa kau memanggil ku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura yang mulai penasaran dengan pria ini.

Gaara pun menatap wajah Sakura dengan tatapan pedih yang sulit di artikan. Sebelum pria itu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Karena kau adalah Cherry Blosom ku. Bunga Sakura yang akan selalu membuat ku tersenyum" ucap Gaara dengan senyuman pedih yang sulit di artikan.

Deg

Kenapa?

Kenapa pria itu bisa mengatakan hal yang persis sama seperti yang orang tuanya dulu katakan?

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK ON**

**.**

"Cherry bangun sayang" ucap wanita itu membangunkan putri kecilnya yang masih tertidur lelap di balik selimut tebalnya.

"Arghh sebental lagi Oka-can" ucap gadis kecil itu dengan cadel sambil terus memeluk guling kecilnya.

Wanita bernama Mebuki itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum geli mendengar putri kecilnya yang masih belum lancar berbicara. Terutama saat putri kecilnya itu menyebut huruf R.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Berarti hari ini kita tidak jadi pergi ke Taman Ria kan?" ucap Wanita itu dengan nada jahilnya.

"Taman Lia?" tanya gadis itu sambil terus memejamkan matanya. Karena ia masih setengah sadar.

"Ah! Sayang sekali~ padahal Oka-san sudah membeli tiketnya"

"Kalau begitu Ka-san akan memberikan tiket ini pada—"

"Iya Oka-can Saku bangun!" teriak gadis kecil itu saat dia benar-benar sudah sadar dari tidur nyenyaknya dengan wajah yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Ha...ha...ha... kau lucu sekali Cherry" tawa wanita itu melihat ekspresi lucu putri kecilnya.

Sementara gadis kecil itu hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya kesal karena di tertawai oleh Ibunya.

Merasakan tatapan kesal dari putri semata wayangnya itu. Membuat wanita itu berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Baiklah ayo kita mandi sekarang kau ingin pergi ke Taman Ria bersama Ka-san dan Tou-san kan Cherry?" tanya wanita itu pada gadis kecilnya.

"Uhm! Saku ingin pelgi ke Taman Lia belsama Oka-can dan Otou-can" jawab gadis kecil itu bersemangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan membersihkan mu terlebih dahulu" ucap Wanita itu dengan nada jahilnya yang membuat gadis kecil itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Wanita itu pun mengendong gadis kecil itu ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu. Setelah sampai di kamar mandi Wanita itu pun mendudukkan gadis itu di dalam bak mandi dan mulai membersihkan tubuh mungil itu.

"Oka-can" panggil gadis kecil itu saat ibunya sibuk menggosok belakang telinganya.

"Hem?" gumam ibu gadis itu menjawab panggilan putri kecilnya.

"Kenapa Oka-san dan Otou-san memanggil Saku Chelly? Bukankah nama Saku itu Haluno Sakula?" tanya gadis itu dengan lidah cadelnya.

Mebuki pun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos putri kecilnya.

"Itu karena Sakura adalah Cherry Blosom kami. Bunga Sakura yang akan selalu membuat Tou-san dan Ka-san tersenyum" ucap wanita itu menjawab pertanyaan gadis kecilnya dengan senyuman lembut yang terus menghiasi wajahnya.

"Benalkah itu Ka-can?" tanya Sakura kecil masih tidak mempercayai ucapan Ibunya.

"Itu benar sayang" jawab wanita itu sambil menarik kecil hidung mungil Sakura.

"Belalti Sku hebat ya Ka-can?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Eh kenapa begitu?"

"Kalena Saku bisa membuat Ka-san dan Tou-can tersenyum. Belalti Saku hebat. Iya kan Ka-san?" tanya Sakura kecil dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar menatap Ibunya penuh harap.

Mebuki pun hanya bisa terkikik kecil melihat tingkah polos gadis kecilnya itu.

"Iya sayang Cherry hebat karena bisa membuat Ka-san dan Tou-san selalu tersenyum" ucap Mebuki sambil memeluk tubuh putri kecilnya penuh kasih sayang.

**.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

"Kau"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura dingin

"Menurut mu?" tanya Gaara membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Kau... apa kau mengenal ku? Atau mungkin keluarga ku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Gaara sambil membelai wajah cantik Sakura.

Yang ditanya pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya penasaran.

"Kalau begitu..." ucap Gaara ambigu sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

Dekat...

Semakin dekat...

Lebih dekat...

Hingga...

BUGH

Seseorang dengan tiba-tiba menarik belakang baju Gaara dan langsung memukul wajah pria bertato 'Ai' itu.

Sementara Sakura hanya bisa tercengang melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya saat ini

"hai Sakura" sapa pria bernama Sasori itu ramah pada Sakura seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Padahal jelas-jelas Sakura tadi melihat Sasori meninju wajah Gaara sanggat keras hingga membuat hidungnya berdarah.

Sedangkan Sasori? Pria itu malah memasang tampang sok Inocenct di hadapannya seolah-olah hal yang ia lakukan tadi bukan lah suatu hal yang besar.

'Mengerikan' batin Sakura sedikit ngeri melihat sifat Sasori.

"Tchi! Apa apaan kau!" teriak Gaara tidak terima atas perlakuan Sasori padanya. Gaara pun hendak membalas perbuatan Sasori.

Namun sebelum tangan itu berhasil menyentuh wajah Sasori, Sakura lebih dulu menahan pukulan Gaara dengan cara berdiri di tengah-tengah kedua pria itu.

"Sudah cukup! Apa kalian ingin membuat keributan di tempat ini hah?!" teriak Sakura marah dengan suara cemprengnya yang sudah mulai naik satu oktaf.

Mendengar ucapan atau lebih tepatnya di sebut teriakan Sakura, membuat dua orang pria itu terdiam.

"Tchi!" dengus Gaara kesal karena ia tidak berhasil membalas pukulan Sasori.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi mu dari **orang tua mesum** itu" ucap Sasori cuek.

"Apa kau bilang?!" teriak Gaara berang.

"Sudah cukup!" teriak Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya berusaha melerai perkelahian kekanak-kanakan dua makhluk yang sudah lanjut usia itu (?)

"Hahh~ sudahlah" desah Sakura lelah melihat dua makhluk yang sama-sama keras kepala itu.

Sakura pun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan dua orang itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari gerbang KBHS itu.

Meninggalkan dua pria keras kepala yang sama-sama mempunyai rambut berwarna merah semerah darah itu.

"Tunggu aku Cherry!" teriak Gaara langsung mengejar Sakura.

Meninggalkan Sasori yang termenung melihat kepergian dua orang itu.

"Tchi! Bertambah lagi daftar orang menyebalkan dalam hidup ku" gumam Sasori kesal.

Sementara tiga orang itu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi sorang pria berhelaian Raven memandang dua pria itu dengan tatapan dingin yang sulit di artikan.

"Tchi!" dengus pria itu kesal.

'Baiklah kali ini akan ku biarkan kalian mendekatinya'

'Tapi ingat! Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi milik ku!'

'Dan tidak akan ku biarkan siapa pun menyentuhnya! Termasuk tangan-tangan kotor kalian!' batin pria itu kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T*B*C**

**Autor ngerjain semua chp FF ini tuh di sekolah. Pas guru lagi nerangin pelajaran eh autor malah nulis ff gaje kayak gini (=_=;)**

**Yahh mau gimana lagi? Kalau ngeejainnya di rumah kadang ngak sempat... makanya sebagian autor buat di sekolah he...he...he...**

**Makasi ya buat para raider yang udah setia baca ff ini dan ngasi kritik dan saran yg membangun...**

**Tapi yg palin utama autor pengen pas kalian udah selesai baca ff ini harap RIVIEW sebanyak-bayak nya ya... biar autor lebih semangat nulis ni ff. Kalian tenag aja RIVIEW yang udah kalian kirim bakalan autor balas kok... (_)**

**Balasan review chp 6**

**.**

**.**

**[ ** **]**

**Tenang aja bentar lagi bakal terungkap kok siapa Gaara itu sebearnya. Tapi yg jelas Saku sama Gaara itu ngak pernah pacaran tapi mereka itu... oke tunggu aja jawabannya di chp2 berikutnya ya he..he..he..**

**Makasih udah reviw **

**.**

**[ cherryhamtaro**** ]**

**Iyaa kalau penyakit Kangker autor udah sembuh bakalan autor usahain deh he...he..he.. ^^;. Di mulai dari chp ini sampai seterusnya Saku udah ngak jadi Haru lagi... dan pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab di chp ini kok.**

**Makasih ya udah review **

**.**

**[ Dianarndraha ]**

**Coba tebak dari apa hayoo...?**

**Iya ini udah lanjutt... ;)**

**Makasih ya udah review **

**.**

**[ Azure Shine ]**

**Iyaa sama2 **** makasih ya udah setia nungguin ff buluk ini update autor jadi terharu #nagisdarah #Plak *abaikan.**

**Btw buat permintaan kamu yang 1. Itachi di sini ngak bakalan jadi gay kok dia itu 100% normal cuman dia itu rada2 angin2nan ama cewek jadi yahh behitulah. N masalah Mikoto ngak mau cucu dari Itachi itu dia Cuma mau nekan si Sasu doang kok maklum lah emak2 #plak.**

**2\. Di ff ini ngak bakalan ada adegan Lemon nc sekian2 sama adegan yaoi tingkat akut! Jadi ff ini aman di konsumsi he..he..he...**

**Makasih ya udah review **

**.**

**[ Zarachan ]**

**Iyaa ini udah lanjut kok.. ^^**

**Makasih ya udah review **

**.**

**[ Cylindrica Chan ]**

**Jangan terlalu baper entar terbang loh bo..ho.. #plak**

**Makasih ya udah review **

**.**

**[ Hyemi761 ]**

**Pertanyaan kamu udah teejawab kok di chp ini ^^.**

**Ini udah lanjutt...**

**.**

**Rizka scorpiogirl**

**Entah lah menurut kamu apa?. **

**Saso sehat2 aja kok, iya kan Sas? #nyengol bahu Sasori #plak *abaikan.**

**Dan masalah Sasusaku kamu tenang aja bentar lagi jugak nikah tu orang. Kalau mereka kagak mau nikah... bakalan gue paksa #evilsmirk**

**Makasih ya udah review **

**.**

**Aayu Ysei no ai**

**Bkan kok Gaara kn mantan autor #plak *abaikan.**

**Pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab kok di chap ini ^^**

**Makasi ya udah review **

**.**

**FiaaATiasrizqi**

**Tau tuh Saku bandel bgt jadi umat #plak**

**Tenang aja ntar bakalan autor paksa kok mereka buat nikah #evilsmirk**

**Makasih ya udah review **

**.**

**CoolAndCold**

**Eh? Autor aja kagak nyadar banyam bgt kat2 'jagan menyerah' maklum lah saking menghayatinya kagak nyadar ni ff jadi kayak gitu he..he..he..**

**Iya review nya emang dikit tapi sekarang udah meningkat kok makasi ya ^^**

**Makasi udah review **

**.**

**Hanazono yuri**

**Iya ini udah lanjut kok ^^**

**Makasi ya udah review **

**.**

**Luca Marvell**

**Gaara jahat? Entah lah mungkin iya mungkin tidak.**

**Dan tentang apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya bakalan terungkap kok tenang aja he..he...he...**

**Makasi ya udah review**

**.**

**Hime**

**Makasi ya ^^ autor jadi terhura...**

**Ini udah lanjut kok..**

**Makasi ya udah review **

**.**

**.**

**Oke sekian balasan review dari autor yang cantik mirip berbie ini #PLAK.**

**Sampai ketemeu di chapter depan (\^0^/) #ngilang**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Pease (_)**


	8. Chapter 8

'Hahh~ kenapa paman Kakasih lama sekali?'

'Sekarang hari sudah mulai gelap tapi dia belum datang juga! Dan lagi! Kenapa Panda jadi-jadian itu mengikuti ku terus?!' batin gadis berhelaian merah muda itu kesal.

"Berhenti mengikuti ku!" teriak Sakura ketus pada Gaara yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak mengikuti mu" balas Gaara cuek sambil terus berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura.

Sakura pun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah melihat tingkah-laku Gaara yang keras kepala itu. Dan dengan tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Gaara.

Jika saja Gaara tadi sedang melamun. Pria itu sekarang pasti akan menabrak Sakura atau mungkin terjatuh karena kaget.

"Apa masalahmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Tchi! Sudah ku bilang berhenti mengikuti ku!" ucap Sakura kesal untuk ke sekian kalinya pada Gaara.

"Sudah ku bilang aku—"

Tin

Tin

Tin

Ucapan Gaara terpotong karena suara klakson mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti di hadapan mereka. Ah lebih tepatnya di hadapan Sakura.

Dan dari dalam mobil Ascari A10 berwarna putih itu. Keluar seorang pria berhelaian perak dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan membungkuk hormat pada gadis itu.

"Kau terlambat paman Kakasih" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum datar pada pria itu.

"Maaf kan Saya Sakura-sama" ucap pria itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu. Pria itu segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura. Dan mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk masuk.

Namun sebelum gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil Ascari A10 putih itu. Gaara sudah terlebih dahulu menahan tangan gadis itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura lelah pada Gaara.

"Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam. Untuk bunga Sakura ku yang selalu membuat ku tersenyum" ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

Deg

'Lagi-lagi. Perasaan apa ini?'

Dan untuk sesaat Sakura pun terdiam mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Selamat malam Gaara" balas Sakura sambil masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

BLAMB

Bunyi pintu mobil yang tertutup. Dan suara mesin mobil yang berjalan menjauh itu pun menandakan perpisahan mereka untuk hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER **

**Naruto by Masashasi Kishimoto**

**.**

**He is a Girl by Uchiha Lizzy**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**.**

**Typo bertebaran, gaje, OOC, aneh, dan segala keburukan + kekurangan yg ada di ff ini**

**.**

**Tidak menerima flame &amp; bacotan kagak penting dari heters yg bisanya Cuma ****ngebass**** karya orang doang!**

**.**

**.**

**Bagi yang tidak suka dengan FF ini harap tekan tombol "BACK"**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading (\^0^/)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu terlihat Mikoto membantu putra bungsunya membereskan semua pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper hitam besar yang ada di atas kasur itu.

"Apa tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke.

"Tidak" ucap Sasuke singkat.

Mikoto pun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya lelah mendengar jawaban singkat plus datar dari anak bungsunya itu.

"Oh iya di mana Sakura?" tanya Mikoto heran karena sedari tadi ia tidak bisa menemukan gadis merah muda itu.

"Dia pergi" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Pergi? Pergi ke mana dia? Kau sudah mencarinya? Bagai mana kalau—"

"Sudah lah Ka-sama. Gadis itu hanya pulang ke Mansionnya" jelas Sasuke menenangkan Mikoto.

"Hahh~ syukurlah. Ku pikir terjadi sesuatu padanya" ucap Mikoto sambil menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Dia tidak ingin menikah dengan ku" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Apa?! Apa maksud mu Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto bingung dengan ucapan putra bungsunya itu.

"Gadis itu mengatakan. walaupun itu permintaan terakhir Bibinya. Dia tetap tidak bisa menikah dengan ku" jawab Sasuke.

"Apa?! Tapi kenapa dia tidak mau menikah dengan mu? Aku tahu di antara kalian belum tumbuh perasaan saling mencintai tapi—"

"Dia mencintai laki-laki lain Ka-sama. Dan setelah mengetahui semua ini. Apa kau tetap ingin aku menikah dengan gadis itu eh?" tanya Sasuke dingin memotong ucapan Mikoto.

Mikoto pun hanya bisa tersenyum masam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Untuk sesaat keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu.

'Ah jadi dia menyadarinya' batin Mikoto.

"Lalu? Kau tahu siapa laki-laki yang Sakura cintai?" tanya Mikoto sedikit penasaran.

Pertanyaan dari Mikoto. Membuat Sasuke terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Entah lah. Tapi yang jelas gadis itu sama sekali tidak mencintai ku begitu juga dengan ku. Jadi lebih baik Ka-sama segera menghentikan pernikahan bodoh ini" ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Tidak! Kau harus tetap menikahi Sakura"

"Walaupun kau hanya di anggap sebagai anjing penjaga. Kau tetap harus menikah dengannya. Kau tahu kan kalau aku menyuruh mu untuk menikah dengannya hanya untuk melindungi gadis itu?"

"Tidak peduli semua itu hanya sebuah kepura-puraan kau harus tetap bersamanya sampai akhir. Asalkan ada ikatan itu. Masalah cinta atau pun perasaann tidak lagi penting!"

"yang terpenting kau hanya perlu selalu bersamanya dan melindunginya dari orang atau apa pun yang akan mengancam keselamatannya" jelas Mikoto.

"Ah! Dan masalah dia tidak mau menikah dengan mu. Kita akan memakai cara yang sedikit kasar untuk membujuk Oujo-sama yang keras kepala itu agar mau menikah dengan mu. Kau tahu? Kadang sesuatu itu harus sedikit di paksa agar berjalan sesuai rencana" ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum licik.

"Nanti saat kita sampai di Mansion, aku akan memberi tahukan rencananya pada mu. Untuk saat ini lebih baik kau tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu serius"

"Dan ingat! Kau hanya perlu selalu berada di sampingnya apa pun yang terjadi. Dan jadi lah anjing penjaga yang baik untuk gadis itu. Kau mengerti kan Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti Oka-sama" balas Sasuke datar.

Mikoto pun hanya membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan seulas senyum. Setelah itu Mikoto segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap punggung Ibunya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

'Yah aku hanya perlu selalu bersamanya dan melindunginya. Tidak peduli posisi ku di sini hanya sebagai anjing penjaga gadis itu'

'Asalkan Ka-sama senang. Bagi ku semua itu tidak masalah tapi—'

'Kenapa? Kenapa dada ini terasa begitu sakit mengingat kenyataan bahwa gadis itu sama sekali tidak mencintai ku?' batin Sasuke bingung.

Jelas saja dadamu berdenyut perih mengetahui kenyataan itu Sasuke. Karena rasa perih itu berasal dari perasaan cinta mu pada gadis itu.

Hanya karena gadis itu seorang **perempuan **kau membuat alasan seolah olah kau sangat membencinya. Tapi kenyataannya perasaan itu masih ada. Dan kau masih tetap mencintainya.

Menerima pernikahan ini dengan alasan permintaan Oka-sama mu itu eh? kau benar-benar hebat berpura-pura Sasuke. Membohongi semua orang termasuk diri mu sendiri. Kalau memang kau sangat membenci gadis itu, kau bisa saja kabur dan melarikan diri dari masalah ini.

Seperti halnya dulu kau melarikan diri dari keluarga mu saat mereka mengetahui kelainan pada diri mu. Kau sengaja menjauh dari mereka dan menolak mentah-mentah semua wanita dan gadis-gadis cantik yang di berikan Ayah mu agar kau kembali normal.

Bahkan saat itu. Ibu mu tersayang sampai menangis berusaha untuk membujuk mu untuk meninggalkan dunia itu. Tapi kau hanya diam dan sama sekali tak menghiraukan air mata yang terus mengalir deras dari matanya.

Tapi sekarang.

Kenapa dengan mudahnya kau melakukan permintaan Ibu mu itu eh? Seolah-olah kau memang anak penurut yang selalu melakukan semua permintaan orang tuannya. Asalkan mereka berdua bahagia.

Sebenarnya mana diri mu yang asli Sasuke?

Pria yang mencintai Haruno Sakura dalam diam.

Atau pria yang memiliki nasib sial. Karena terpaksa menikah dengan gadis itu akibat **permintaan **Ibunya tersayang. Dan selalu berusaha untuk membohongi semua orang termasuk dirimu sendiri mengenai perasaan mu yang sebenarnya.

Sebenarnya manakah diri mu yang asli Uchiha Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu terlihat Haruno Sakura sedang duduk termenung di atas kasur Quen sizen miliknya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, gadis itu lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamarnya. Gadis itu masih termenung memikirkan semua masalah yang kini menghampirinya secara mendadak. Di mulai dari kematian Bibinya, pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, hingga tentang pria merah itu. Pria merah yang mengetahui nama kecilnya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk" ucap Sakura membalas suara ketokan pintu itu.

CLEK

Tak lama kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka. Menampilkan sosok seorang Maid wanita yang terlihat membungkuk sopan pada Sakura. Dan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan untuk gadis itu.

"Permisi Sakura-sama, saya membawakan sarapan untuk Anda me—"

"Aku tidak lapar" jawab Sakura singkat memotong perkataan Maid itu.

"Tapi Anda harus makan Sakura-sama. Sejak Anda pulang dari Asrama Anda—"

"Apa selama aku pergi telinga mu sudah mulai tuli Ayame?" tanya Sakura dingin pada Maid bernama Ayame itu.

"Tapi Sakura-sama—"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" ucap Sakura datar.

"Baik. Saya permisi Sakura-sama" ucap Ayame sopan sambil keluar dari ruangan itu.

'Kenapa Sakura-sama sekarang jadi dingin seperti ini? Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian Tsunade-sama?'

'Kalau memang begitu aku harap Sakura-sama bisa merelakan kepergian Tsunade-sama dan kembali ceria seperti dulu' batin Ayame penuh harap.

BLAMB

Pintu kamar itu pun kembali tertutup. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih senang tiasa duduk termenung di atas kasur Quin sizenya.

'Kenapa kau pergi terlalu cepat Bibi? Kau tahu? Hidup ini terasa semakin sulit setelah kau pergi' batin Sakura sedih.

CLEK

Pintu kamar itu pun kembali terbuka. Namun kali ini orang yang masuk ke dalam kamar itu adalah seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak memiliki sopan santun. Dengan seenak jidatnya pria itu masuk ke kamar seorang gadis tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Setidaknya di sini kau harus bisa bersikap sopan terhadap ku Uchiha" ucap Sakura datar pada pria itu.

Sementara pria bernama Sasuke itu hanya menatap Sakura singkat tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Dan dengan cuek pria itu terus berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

Melihat tingkah-laku Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu membuat Sakura semakin gerah. Wanita itu pun menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Katakan apa keperluan mu datang kemari?" tanya Sakura dingin.

"Aku datang kemari hanya untuk menjemput calon istri ku" ucap Sasuke tak kalah datar dari Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah mulai pikun eh Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat? Sudah ku bilang aku tidak ingin dan tidak akan pernah menikah dengan mu!" ucap Sakura dingin dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Kau pikir aku mau menikah dengan mu? Kalau bukan karena permintaan Ibuku. Aku juga tidak mau menikah dengan mu" balas Sasuke.

"Lalu? Untuk apa lagi kau datang kemari kalau memang kau tidak ingin menikah dengan ku. Ah! Jangan bilang kalau kau Uchiha Sasuke yang Terhormat takut pada Ibunya eh?" tanya Sakura meremehkan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya terlalu menyayangi Ibu yang cantik sampai aku rela menikah dengan mu. Dan lagi mau tidak mau kali ini kau harus bersedia menikah dengan ku" ucap Sasuke kali ini dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Apa?! Memangnya kau pikir kau itu siapa?! Kenapa aku harus menikah dengan mu hah?! Aku tidak—"

"Perusahaan Bibi mu berhutang pada Uchiha Group. Jadi kau sebagai ahli warisnya harus melunasi semua hutang-hutangnya"

"Tchi! Memangnya berapa banyak Bibi ku berhutang pada Perusahaan mu itu?" tanya Sakura remeh.

"Delapan puluh milyar dolar Amerika" ucap Sasuke singkat.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat pupil mata Sakura membesar. Bagaimana mungkin Bibinya berhutang sebanyak itu?! Ia tahu Bibinya itu memang terkenal sebagai legenda kalah judi.

Tapi

Bagaimana mungkin seorang Senju Tsunade bisa berhutang sebanyak ini?! Ya tuhan apakah mungkin sebelum meninggal Bibinya mengalami cedera otak hingga tanpa pikir panjang dia mau meminjam uang sebanyak itu pada para Uchiha sialan itu!

'Kenapa kau bisa meminjam uang sebanyak itu pada para Uchiha sialan itu Bibi?!' batin Sakura berteriak kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa membayar semua hutang Bibi mu, semua perusahaan, Mansion ini, dan semua mobil serta vila milik Bibi mu akan kami sita dan menjadi milik Uchiha" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sakura pun hanya bisa menunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak pusing mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Bahkan semua itu belum cukup untuk membayar seluruh Hutang Bibi mu di tambah dengan bunganya"

"Kau! Lintah darat sialan!" teriak Sakura kesal mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang seolah-olah menghinanya.

"Kenapa kau marah pada ku? Salahkan sendiri Bibi mu yang meminjam uang pada perusahaan lintah darah ini" ucap Sasuke dengan evil smirknya.

"Kau!"

"Tapi kau tenang saja, semua itu tidak akan terjadi kalau kau menikah dengan ku. Kau tahu Ibu ku sangat menyukai mu. Kalau kau menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha. Semua hutang Bibi mu akan di hapus" ucap Sasuke.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penawaran Sasuke.

'Menikah dengan pria itu?'

"Kau tahu apa pun yang di katakan Ibu ku adalah prioritas utama bagi Fugaku Uchiha. Bahkan jika yang keluar dari mulut Ibuku adalah suatu hal yang tidak mungkin. Ayah ku akan tetap mencoba membuat itu menjadi mungkin"

"Apalagi menghapus semua hutang Bibi mu. Itu bukan perkara sulit bagi Ibu ku" ucap Sasuke degan nada angkuh khas Uchihanya.

"Tchi! Tidak masalah kalau kalian mengambil semuanya. Bahkan, jika aku hanya membawa pakaian ku saat keluar dari Mansion ini pun aku tidak peduli" ucap Sakura tak kalah angkuhnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke pun terdiam.

'Tchi! Dasar kepala batu'

"Baiklah tidak masalah jika itu keinginan mu. Tapi ingat, tidak ada apa pun yang akan kau bawa saat keluar dari Mansion ini. Bahkan selembar foto pun tidak boleh. Karena sekarang semua itu sudah menjadi milik ku"

"Terserah aku tidak peduli" balas Sakura acuh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan membakar semuanya"

"Bakar sa— apa kau bilang?!" teriak Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan mungkin melakukan semua itu! Kau... kau pasti hanya bercanda kan?! Iya kan?! Kau pasti hanya mengertak ku!" ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Dan sayangnya aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan gertakan bodoh mu itu Uchiha!"

"Siapa bilang aku bercanda. Kau tahu? Semua yang keluar dari mulut ku adalah kenyataan. Kalau kau mau aku akan membukti kannya padamu" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan mengambil semua bingkai foto Sakura yang ada di kamar itu. Termasuk foto Tsunade dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Sakura berang melihat Sasuke yang seenaknya menggeledah kamarnya.

BRAK

Setelah mengumpulkan semua barang-barang yang ia butuh kan, Sasuke pun menghempaskan semuanya ke lantai dan menyiramnya dengan minyak tanah yang sebelumnya sudah ia minta pada Ayame jaga-jaga kalau gadis keras kepala berwarna pink itu tidak mau menerima tawarannya.

"Kau!" ucap Sakura tidak percaya melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada barang-barang itu. Barang yang berisi semua kenangan bersama Bibinya bahkan juga termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Di lempar dengan kasar oleh pria itu ke lantai dan menyiramnya dengan minyak tanah.

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh membakarnya!" teriak Sakura marah sambil berusaha merebut semua barang-barang itu dari tangan Sasuke. Namun sayang karena kekuatan Sasuke yang jauh di atasnya. Membuat Sakura hanya bisa gigit jari melihat apa yang akan pria itu lakukan selanjutnya.

Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan korek api dari dalam sakunya dan menghidupkan korek itu di depan Sakura.

"Kau lihat apa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi jika korek ini sedikit saja menyentuh—"

"Tidak! Jagaan! Berhenti aku mohon jangan bakar!" teriak Sakura histeris dengan mata yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh membakarnya? Kau tahu kan semua barang yang ada di Mansion ini sudah men—"

"Baik! Baik aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan menikah denganmu kau puas! Asalkan kau berjanji tidak akan pernah menyentuh barang-barang itu!" teriak Sakura dengan air mata yang sudah mulai bercucuran.

"Kau tahu seharusnya kau mengatakan hal ini dari awal" dengus Sasuke.

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan ucapan pria itu. Bahkan kini gadis merah muda itu sibuk memunguti kembali barang-barangnya yang tadi di ambil oleh Sasuke. Walaupun kini air mata membanjiri pipi putihnya. Ia tetap tidak peduli.

Sasuke pun hanya diam menatap Sakura. Tanpa berminat untuk membantu gadis itu memunguti kembali barang-barangnya yang tadi sempat ingin ia bakar.

"Aku akan menunggu mu di bawah, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dengan kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang kini memenuhi rongga hatinya.

BLAMB

Pintu pun tertutup meninggalkan Sakura yang masih sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa pun.

Namun air mata itu masih senantiasa mengalir di kedua belah pipi putihnya yang sudah memerah akibat menangis. Menangisi takdir yang begitu kejam padanya, hingga membuat semua kesialan ini menghampirinya.

'Dasar cengeng! Kenapa kau mudah sekali menangis?! Kenapa kau mudah sekali tersentuh?! Perasaan sensitif menyebalkan ini sama sekali tidak di butuh kan di dunia yang kejam ini!'

'Kau benar-benar bodoh Haruno Sakura!' batin Sakura berteriak.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..." sakura tak mampu lagi menahan isak tangisnya. Suara isak tangis gadis itu pun memenuhi seluruh isi kamar itu.

Menangis

Hanya itulah yang bisa gadis merah muda itu lakukan saat ini. Melawan pun bercuma, ia tidak akan bisa melawan semua ini karena saat ini ia hannyalah gadis sebatang kara yang hidup sendirian di dunia ini.

Bahkan mungkin ia akan hidup menggelandang di jalanan jika ia tidak menerima penawaran dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya hidup menggelandang di jalan pun bukan masalah besar baginya.

Tapi

Iblis laknat bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu seenaknya mengancamnya dengan semua barang-barang yang berkaitan dengan Tsunade juga kedua orang tuanya. Dan dengan mudahnya Iblis itu mengancam akan membakar semua barang-barang itu tepat di hadapannya!

Memangnya ancaman apa lagi yang sanggup membuat gadis keras kepala berhelaian merah muda itu mau menerima penawaran Iblis laknat itu selain ini?

Ancaman yang kejam untuk seorang gadis yang baru kehilangan satu-satunya keluarganya di dunia ini.

Uchiha memang memiliki hati yang dingin sedingin es. Bahkan mereka rela melakukan cara apa pun asal kan keinginan mereka bisa terwujud.

Walaupun itu harus menyakiti hati orang yang mungkin mereka cintai mereka sama sekali tidak peduli. Asalkan orang yang mereka cintai terikat selamanya bersama mereka. Maka ada atau tidaknya cinta dalam hubungan itu bukan masalah untuk mereka.

Dan walaupun gadis itu menangis dan memohon pada mu untuk melepaskannya. Kau tetap tidak akan peduli. Karena sekali kau menginginkannya, kau tidak akan pernah melepasnya. Benar kan Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari di langit Konoha mulai meninggi. Siang itu terlihat pria ber iris Hazel sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seorang pria yang memakai kaca mata bulat itu di dalam mobil... yang ada di area parkir KBHS itu.

Pria bernama lengkap Akasuna Sasori itu sepertinya sedang berbicara serius dan sangat rahasia dengan pria berkaca mata bulat itu. Sehingga mereka memilih untuk berbicara di dalam mobil agar tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mendengar dan mengganggu pembicaraan mereka.

"Ini semua data yang Anda minta tentang pria itu Sasori-sama" ucap pria itu sambil menyerahkan beberapa file pada Sasori.

Sasori pun hanya menatap datar tumpukan kertas-kertas yang mungkin berisi informasi penting yang saat ini sedang ia cari.

"Bagus. Seperti biasa kau selalu bekerja cepat Kabuto" ucap Sasori sedikit memuji pelayannya yang bernama Kabuto itu.

"Terima kasih atas pujian Anda Sasori-sama" ucap Kabuto sambil membungkuk kan kepalanya hormat.

"Apa kau sudah meringkas semua isi file ini? Kau tahu kan aku tidak tertarik membaca sesuatu yang tidak berguna dan bertele-tele" ucap Sasori datar.

"Saya sudah meringkas seluruh isi file itu Sasori-sama. Karena kali ini data orang yang Anda minta pada saya adalah data orang yang cukup terkenal di dunia hitam. Makanya datanya bisa mencapai dua file seperti itu Sasori-sama" jelas Kabuto.

"Dunia hitam eh?" gumam Sasori remeh.

"Di dalam file itu juga mencangkup semua daftar kejahatan yang pernah dia lakukan. Termasuk latar belakang keluarga dan riwayat hidupnya" jelas Kabuto.

"Hn menarik. Baiklah kalau begitu kau boleh pergi sekarang"

"Ah! Dan pastikan tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui kedatangan mu kemari. Kau mengerti itu Kabuto?" tanya Sasori.

"Saya mengerti Sasori-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi" ucap Kabuto sambil membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobil itu.

BLAMB

Bunyi pintu mobil yang tertutup. Meninggalkan Sasori yang masih berada di dalam mobil itu. Dan mulai membaca sekilas beberapa kalimat yang ada di file itu.

Mata Hazel Sasori tak henti-hentinya bergerak membaca setiap deret kalimat yang ada di dalam file itu. Bahkan walaupun saat ini masih jam sekolah ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Karena pria itu terlalu sibuk mengurusi urusannya saat ini.

"Wah ternyata ada seorang dari lembah hitam yang mencoba ingin menantang ku dalam hal ini" gumam Sasori datar.

'Menyedihkan sekali. Bahkan apa pun yang kau lakukan tidak akan bisa membuat mu bersatu degan gadis itu. Bahkan jika kau melumuri tangan dan seluruh tubuh mu itu dengan darah kau tetap tidak akan bisa bersamanya. Dan Tuhan pun tidak akan pernah merestui ini' batin Sasori datar.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya ini tidak akab terlalu sulit" ucap Sasori dengan seringai liciknya.

Setelah selesai membaca separuh dari isi file itu. Sasori pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak seseorang di sana. Setelah menemukannya, pria itu pun segera menekan tombol berwarna hijau pada ponselnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat panggilannya.

"..."

"Hn aku ingin kau mengurus kepindahan ku ke KSHS" ucap Sasori santai pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"..."

"Tidak aku hanya sedang mengikuti seseorang. Jadi aku inggin kau bisa mengurusnya secepat mungkin!"

"..."

"Apa?! Kenapa harus selama itu?!" teriak Sasori sedikit emosi mendengar ucapan seseorang yang ada di seberang telepon sana.

"..."

"Tchi! Baiklah kali ini aku akan bersabar" ucap Sasori tak rela.

"Tapi kau harus melakukannya sebaik mungkin. Ah! Dan ingat aku tidak menerima kesalahan apa pun dari mu! Ingat itu!" ancam Sasori.

"..."

"Hn" gumam Sasori singkat. Setelah itu Sasori segera mematikan ponselnya dan keluar dari mobil itu.

'Tidak apa. Sekarang aku mundur selangkah. Karena sebentar lagi aku lah yang akan memenangkannya' batin Sasori sambil tersenyum licik.

"Oi! Sasori!" teriak seorang pria berhelaian pirang sambil berlari menghampiri Sasori.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sasori ramah (?) pada pria itu.

"Kau tahu? Ternyata Haru itu adalah seorang GADIS!" teriak pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu histeris.

"Eh? Benarkah?" ucap Sasori pura-pura terkejut (?)

"Iya itu benar! Dan kau tahu? Sekarang gadis itu sudah keluar dari sekolah ini! Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi si Baka Teme itu juga ikut pindah! Dasar Teme Berengsek! Seenaknya saja dia pindah tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada ku!"

"Bahkan yang lebih parahnya lagi! Bajingan sialan itu seenaknya saja meninggalkan ku di lembah neraka ini sendirian! Kau tahu tidak ada satu pun makhluk bernama **perempuan **di tempat laknat ini selain di majalah Hentai ku!" teriak Naruto semakin histeris.

"Dasar Teme sialan! Jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau Haru-chan itu seorang GADIS! Dan selama beberapa bulan ini pria itu memanfaatkan kelemahan Haru-chan agar bisa menindasnya" ucap Naruto semakin ngawur.

"Kasihan sekali kau Haru-chan selama ini kau selalu di siksa oleh iblis jahanam itu! Kau tenang saja Haru-chan aku akan menyusul si Teme berengsek itu dan menghajarnya!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat 45nya berlari menuju ke arah mata hari tenggelam. Meninggalkan Sasori yang hanya bengong menatap tingkah konyol makhluk kuning itu.

Kasihan sekali kau Naruto. Otak mu yang konslet itu dari tahun ke tahun sama sekali tidak mengalami peningkatan.

'Dasar anak aneh' batin Sasori sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Bunyi langkah kaki Sakura yang menuruni anak tangga itu menggema di seluruh Mansion besar yang sepi itu. Dan di ujung anak tangga. Terlihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan wajah tampannya yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu kedatangan gadis musim semi itu.

"Tchi! Perempuan itu memang benar-benar merepotkan" sindir pria tampan bernama Sasuke itu ketus.

Sakura pun hanya diam dan sama sekali tak mengacuhkan sindiran Sasuke. Gadis itu dengan santainya terus berjalan seolah-olah di sana tidak ada siapa pun selain dirinya.

"Selain merepotkan ternyata kau juga tuli eh Oujo-sama?" sindir Sasuke sinis.

Dan sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun balasan yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

"Apa kau hanya membawa badan mu itu ke tempat ku eh? Di mana barang-barang mu?" tanya Sasuke. Melihat tak ada satu pun barang bawaan yang di bawa gadis itu. Selain baju yang kini ia kenakan.

"Untuk apa aku harus membawa pakaian dan barang-barang ku ke Mansion mu? Kalau sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha"

"Kau tahu kan aku bisa membeli apa pun bahkan Departemen store terbesar di jepang kalau aku menjadi **istri **mu Uchiha-san" jawab Sakura dingin.

"Hn terserah" balas Sasuke acuh.

Pria itu pun berjalan mengikuti Sakura untuk segera keluar dari Mansion itu.

"Sakura-sama!" teriak seorang Maid perempuan bernama Ayame itu sambil berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa benar Anda tidak akan tinggal di Mansion ini lagi Sakura-sama?" ucap Ayame dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena tadi ia berlari.

"Hn" ucap atau lebih tepatnya gumam Sakura singkat.

"Kenapa Anda pergi Sakura-sama? Lalu kapan Anda akan kembali lagi ke Mansion ini?" tanya Ayame lagi dengan nada khawatir yang semakin kentara dalam setiap kalimatnya.

"Kalau **suami ku **nanti sudah** mati**. Aku akan kembali ke Mansion ini" ucap Sakura dingin.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura yang secara tidak langsung menyumpahinya untuk segera cepat mati. Membuat Sasuke geram dan marah pada gadis itu. Sasuke pun menatap gadis itu dingin dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

'Dan sayangnya aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah **sayang**' batin Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Marah? Tentusaja! Memangnya kalian pikir pria mana yang tidak akan marah? Jika calon istri mu seenaknya menyumpahi mu agar cepat mati tepat di depan wajah mu! Dan karena pikiran Uchiha yang satu ini masih waras. Sasuke pun mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya atas ucapan kurang ajar calon istrinya itu.

Ayame pun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung saat merasakan atmosfer di sekitar mereka mendadak berubah.

"Aku harap Anda baik-baik saja di luar sana Sakura-sama. Aku, pelayan yang lain, dan rumah ini akan selalu menunggu Anda kembali ke Mansion ini Sakura-sama" ucap Ayame sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Terimakasih Ayame" ucap Sakura singkat.

Setelah itu. Gadis merah muda itu segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya. Meninggalkan Mansion mewah itu dengan segala kenangan indah yang ada di dalamnya.

Kenangan bersama Bibi dan kedua orang tuanya. Kenangan yang tidak akan mungkin pernah ia lupakan untuk selamanya.

Namun untuk saat ini.

Hanya untuk saat ini. Sakura akan meninggalkannya untuk sementara. Meninggalkan semua kenangan indah itu, untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang saat ini sedang mengujinya.

Kenyataan pahit yang mungkin akan memiliki akhir yang manis.

Atau mungkin sebaliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T*B*C**

**Autor minta maaf yaa kalau autor update nya telat **** yaah mau gimana lagi... emak autor mogok kagak mau bayar wifi -_-; akhirnya autor terpaksa ngumpulin duit jajan autor buat beli PAKET yg mirisnya lagi tu paket 1 MINGGU abisnya 1 HARI T_T kebangetan banget kan?!**

**Oke lah kita akhiri aja bacotan kagak penting dari autor yg rada2 chantik ini #Plak**

**Makasi ya buat raiders yg setia baca dan ngasih reviw ff ini _**

**Dan buat sahabat autor si dedeq yg kagak sadar umur -_-; yg udah rela baca ni ff dari awal sampai chp 7 ini dalam keterpaksaan #evilsmirk**

**Balasan REVIW chapter: 7**

**.**

**[ Hanazono yuri ]**

**.**

**Iya ini udah lanjutt kok **

**Makasih ya udah rivew ;)**

**.**

**[ FiaaATiasrizqi ]**

**Loh kok keberatan?! Emangnya autor salah apah?! #plak *abaikan.**

**Kamu tenang aja sasusaku bakalan dapat ending yg bahagia kok... kamu jangan bosan2 + keberatan lagi ya baca ff ini ^^**

**Makasih ya udah review ;)**

**.**

**[ Zerachan ]**

**Makasi ya _ ini udah lanjutt kok...**

**Makasih ya udah reviw ;)**

**.**

**[ Hyemi761 ]**

**Tau tuh si sasu -_-; katanya benci tapi tetap aja di kejar #plak**

**Gaara kakaknya Saku? Hohoho... tunggu jawabannya di chap berikutnya ya ^**

**Makasih ya udah reviw ;)**

**.**

**[ **login yuk** ]**

**Iyaa sama-sama ^^ **

**Makasih ya udah reviw ;)**

**.**

**[ Dianarndraha ]**

**Autor: sas lo udah sadar belom? #nyenggol bahu sasuke**

**Sasu: tau ah gelap #plak *abaikan**

**Iyaa dia itu sebenarnya sih emang ada rasa sama saku. Tapi kamu tau sendiri kan sasu itu king of Tsundre -_-; jadi jangan harap dia mau ngungkapin perasaannya dengan mudah di ff ini #evilsmirk**

**.**

**[ ]**

**Menonton ya? Sama bgt kayak hidup autor yg menonton dan selalu ngebosenin T^T #plak *abaikan**

**Iyaa kamu tenang aja bentar lagi autor bakal bedah tu kepala merahnya Saso(?) biar kita sama2 tau isi kepalanya. Selain otak ama darah wkwkwk #plak**

**Makasih ya udah reviw ;)**

**.**

**[ Luca Marvell**** ]**

**Iyaa mereka bakalan sekolah di tempat yang sama. Kalau kagak satu sekolahan entar gaasasusaso bakalan ngambek + nyeburin autor yg keceh ini ke got T^T #plak**

**Makasih ya udah review ;)**

**.**

**[ Beby ]**

**Bukan mantan kok ayo tebak apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya ho..ho..ho #plak**

**Siapa gaara bakal terungkap kok di chp2 berikutnya ^^;. Iyaa ini udah lanjutt kok ^^**

**Makasih ya udah reviw ;)**

**.**

**[ SSF ]**

**A: Oi gaara dari tadi lu di tanyain mulu -_-; emangnya lo itu siapa sih? Tiba2 nongol di ff gw kayak panda nyasar lu #plak**

**G: Apaan sih lu torr. Biarpun lu kata gw panda nyasar gw tetap handsome.. makanya gw dari tadi di tanyain mulu. Bilang aja lu sirik kan ama gw**

**A: Huweek #muntah pelangi**

**.**

**Sabar. Tunggu aja di chp2 berikutnya bakalan terungkap kok sipa gaara itu sebenarnya. Kalau di tanya langsung sama orangnya autor bisa mati gara2 kebanyakan muntah(?) belagu bgt sih -_-; jadi sabar aja yaa. Ntar bakalan autor paksa pakai cara kekerasan klau tu panda narsis kagak mau ngaku #evilsmirk**

**Makasih ya udah reviw ;)**

**.**

**[ Rizka scorpiogirl**** ]**

**Tau tuh saku -_- autor aja yg udah bertahun-tahun nunggu mukjijat biar senasip sama kayak dia kagak pernah ke sampaian T^T #jones #plak *abaikan**

**Makasih ya udah reviw ;)**

**.**

**[ Cherryhamtaro ]**

**Makasi yaa ^^ ini udah update kok **

**Makasih ya udah reviw ;)**

**.**

**[ Azure Shine ]**

**Iyaa sama-sama ^^. Autor ngasih red M buat ff ini karena mungkin di chp2 terakhir bakalan anda agnst T^T**

**Entahlah... mungkin saso udah agak suka ama cewek melihat betapa manis, imut, dan cantiknya saku wkwkwk #plak**

**Makasih ya udah reviw ;)**

**.**

**[ ****Peebichan**** ]**

**Tau tuh si Gaara di tanyain kagak mau ngaku (-_-;) tunggu aja ya di chp2 berikutnya sampai dia mau ngaku sendiri wkwkwk ^^.**

**Ngaaak! Sasu kagak bakalan jadi GAY! Selagi autor yg keceh ini masih idup he...he.. #Plak**

**Makasih ya udah review;)**

**.**

**[ Mugiwara ]**

**Hubungan khusus ya? Hmmm mungkin ada. Trus mereka itu emang udah saling kenal kok... kalau kamu masih penasaran tunggu aja chp selanjutt nya (^0^)**

**Makasih ya udah review ;)**

**.**

**[ chika kyuchan ]**

**Saaama! Autor jugak pengen kayak saku (T^T)**

**Makasih ya udah review ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please (_)**


	9. Chapter 9

Di dalam mobil Rolls Royce Phantom itu terlihat seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda, tenggah ter tidur lelap di sebelah pria berhelaian Raven itu. Sementara pria Raven itu hanya menatap wajah tertidur gadis itu dengan tatapan datar yang sulit di artikan.

Drt

Drt

Drt

Tak lama kemudian ponsel milik pria itu bergetar di saku celananya. Menyadarkan pria bernama Sasuke itu dari aksinya yang sedari tadi menatap wajah tidur Sakura.

Sasuke pun mengangkat panggilan dari ponsel itu setelah melihat nama seseorang yang tenggah meneleponnya.

"Ya Ka-sama" ucap Sasuke pertama kali saat mengangkat panggilan itu.

"..."

"Hn aku sudah berhasil membawa menantu kesayangan mu pulang. Dan sebentar lagi kami akan sampai di Mansion" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai menatap Sakura.

"..."

"Hn baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti Oka-sama" ucap Sasuke mengakhiri percakapan itu.

Dan setelah itu, Sasuke melirik gadis merah muda itu untuk sesaat sebelum bibirnya bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha. Haruno Sakura" gumam Sasuke datar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCELAMER**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashasi Kishimoto**

**.**

**He is a Girl by Uchiha Lizzy**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**.**

**Typo bertebaran, OOC, gaje, aneh bin ajaib, dan segala kekurangan yang ada di FF ini.**

**.**

**Don't Bass **

**.**

**Don't like**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading (\^0^/)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil Rolls Royce Phantom itu terlihat berhenti tepat di halaman depan Mansion Uchiha. Setelah tadi mobil Rolls Royce Phantom itu di izinkan masuk oleh satpam yang menjaga gerbang utama Mansion mewah itu.

Dan dari dalam mobil Rolls Royce Phantom itu. Keluar sosok pria Raven, yang tengah mengendong seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda yang tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya. Gadis merah muda itu terlihat begitu nyaman dalam gendongan pria itu.

Tapi. Lelapnya tidur gadis itu saat ini, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan apa yang dia alami sebelum datang ke Mansion itu. Semua itu terlihat jelas dari wajah lelahnya dan juga matanya yang terlihat membengkak seperti habis menangis.

"Ya ampun! Apa yang terjadi pada menantuku Sasuke?!" tanya wanita bernama Mikoto itu kahwatir bercampur panik pada Sasuke. Dan dengan tergesa Mikoto berjalan mendekati dua orang itu.

"Dia hanya tertidur karena kelelahan Ka-sama. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" jelas Sasuke menenangkan Ibunya.

"Tidak perlu kahwatir kata mu?! Bagai mana mungkin aku tidak khawatir melihat calon menantu ku pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini! Dan lagi Kelelahan kenapa? Apa maksud mu Saduke?! Memangnya apa yang—"

"Dia hanya terlalu banyak menangis hingga akhirnya dia kelelahan dan tertidur" jelas Sasuke.

"Hahhh~ syukurlah Ka-sama pikir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura. Eh! Tapi kenapa Sakura menangis? Apa kau melaku—" ucap Mikoto lega.

"Aku hanya mengatakan dan melakukan apa yang Ka-sama perintah kan pada ku semalam" jelas Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Eh bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa menangis hanya karena hal itu? Kau pasti mengatakan hal yang kejam pada Saki ku ya Sasuke? Kau itu kan bermulut pedas! Pasti—"

"Ka-sama. Daripada kau berbicara hal yang tidak penting. Lebih baik kita bawa gadis ini ke kamarnya" ucap Sasuke lelah memotong perkataan Mikoto.

"Baiklah, ayo bawa Sakura ke dalam. Ka-sama sudah menyiapkan kamar untuknya" ucap Mikoto sambil menuntun Sasuke menuju kamar baru Sakura sambil tersenyum senang. Hingga ia melupakan ke khawatirannya tadi seperti tak terjadi apa pun.

Dasar emak-emak labil! tadi marah-marah eh! Sekarang malah senyam senyum kayak orang gila #plak *abaikan.

Setelah melewati beberapa anak tangga. Akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai dua, tempat di mana kamar baru Sakura berada.

CLEK

Mikoto pun membuka pintu kamar itu. Saat pintu kamar itu terbuka, nuansa feminim langsung terasa dalam kamar itu. Mikoto pun dengan cepat langsung menyuruh Sasuke untuk membaringkan Sakura di atas tempat tidur yang ada di kamar itu.

"Lihat dirinya. Dia kelihatan begitu lelah. Tapi walaupun begitu dia tetap terlihat manis. Apa menurut mu aku sudah keterlaluan melakukan semua ini padanya Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto sendu sambil membelai rambut halus Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Ibunya tanpa ada niat untuk memberikan jawaban. Ia tahu bahwa selama ini Mikoto sangat menginginkan anak perempuan. Tak heran dia begitu perhatian dan sangat menyayangi Sakura. Bahkan ia yakin bahwa kamar bernuansa pink ini adalah hasil rancangan Mikoto sendiri.

"Aku harap kau bisa tinggal selamanya di sini bersama ku Saki. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, karena sekarang kau adalah anak perempuan ku sayang" ucap Mikoto lembut. Sambil mencium jidat lebar Sakura.

"Ayo kita pergi Sasuke. Biarkan Sakura istirahat" ajak Mikoto pada Sasuke untuk segera keluar dari kamar itu.

"Hn" balas Sasuke singkat.

Setelah itu. Sasuke pun mengikuti Mikoto dari belakang untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

'Cepat lah sadar Haruno Sakura. Dan beritahu aku perasaan kenapa dada ini selalu berdebar setiap kali aku berada di dekat mu' batin Sasuke sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

BLAMB

Pintu kamar itu pun tertutup. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya di ranjang itu.

Mengabaikan semua masalah yang akhir-akhir ini membuat kepalanya pusing. Bahkan setelah semua masalah dan kesialan ini terjadi. Hadis itu masih berharap bahwa semua ini hanya lah mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang akan menghilang saat nanti gadis itu terbanggun dari tidurnya.

Kau sungguh gadis yang sangat keras kepala Haruno Sakura. Kenapa kau tidak mau mencoba untuk menjalani semua ini dengan ikhlas tanpa perlu terus melawan dan menyangkal takdir yang kini sedang menguji mu?

Bukankah apa yang di katakan Bibi mu itu benar Sakura. Bahwa awal yang buruk itu terkadang memiliki akhir yang baik.

Jadi kau jangan terlalu cepat mengelak dan menyangkal semua ini jika kau belum pernah merasakan dan melihat akhirnya. Karena Bibi yang sangat menyayangi mu tidak akan mungkin membuat keponakan kesayanggannya selalu bersedih dan menderita atas pilihannya.

Bahkan sebelum ajal datang menjemputnya. Dia tetap memikirkan nasib, masa depan, serta kebahagiaan mu. Dan apakah semua itu belum cukup untuk meluluhkan hati mu Sakura?

Cobalah buka pintu hati mu itu sedikit untuk menjalani takdir ini

Karena seberapa lebat pun hujan dan badai yang terus mendera kehidupan mu. Pasti pada akhirnya hujan dan badai itu akan berhenti. Dan pada akhirnya akan muncul pelangi yang begitu indah dan cantik jika kau mau sabar menghadapi ini semua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan di lain tempat di kota Konoha itu. Terlihat seorang pria berhelaian merah dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya sedang berbicara serius dengan dua orang pria di Cafe itu. Posisi mereka duduk saat ini tepat di sebuah ruangan khusus di Cafe itu yang sebelumnya sudah di sewa oleh salah seorang dari dua pria itu.

"Kau tahu Gaara. Transaksi kali ini cukup rumit jadi kami ingin kau ikut serta dalam transaksi kali ini" ucap salah satu pria itu pada Gaara.

"Itu benar. Kalau kau yang melakukan transaksi kali ini. Aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Dan komisi yang kau dapat kan nantinya akan sebanding dengan usaha mu kali ini" ucap pria lainnya ikut menimpali.

Gaara pun terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan dua pria itu.

"Kalian tahu kan aku sudah mengambil cuti untuk sementara. Kali ini aku sudah cukup sibuk untuk membantu kalian. Dan masalah transaksi kali ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan ku" balas Gaara.

"Tapi ini perintah langsung dari Danzo-sama. Dia ingin kau yang mengurus transaksi kali ini"

"Tchi! Bahkan di tempat seperti ini pun kalian masih memakai embel-embel **sama **di belakang nama bajingan itu eh?" dengus Gaara kesal.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan. Tapi yang jelas untuk transaksi kali ini kau yang akan mengurusnya. Dan ingat barang kali ini barang penting. Jangan sampai kau membuat kesalahan sekecil apa pun kali ini" ucap salah satu pria itu memperingati.

"Kalau aku membuat kesalahan bagaimana?" tanya Gaara remeh sebelum dua orang itu pergi.

"Maka kepala mu dan **gadis** itu lah yang akan menjadi bayarannya" balas pria itu dengan senyuman kemenangan di wajahnya.

Mendengar ucapan pria itu membuat pupil mata Gaara membulat.

"Kau! Dari mana kalian tahu tentang gadis itu hah?!" tanya Gaara yang mulai emosi.

"Selama kau masih menjadi tangan kanan Danzo-sama. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi kami mengetahui tentang seluk beluk kehidupan mu itu" jelas pria itu remeh.

"Berani kalian menyentuh sehelai rambut gadis itu. Nyawa kalian lah yang akan menjadi taruhannya"

"Termasuk si tua bangka Danzo itu!" ucap Gaara penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah tugas mu dengan baik. Agar kami tidak menyakiti gadis manis—

BUGH

Sebelum pria itu berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya. Gaara sudah terlebih dahulu meninju pelipis pria itu hingga mengeluarkan darah. Sementara pria yang satu lagi hanya berdiri terdiam melihat Gaara yang sedang marah. Pria merah itu terlihat seribu kali lebih menakutkan dari pada iblis yang sedang mengamuk.

"Dengar! Ini peringatan terakhir dari ku. Jangan pernah kalian menyentuh bahkan mengancam ku dengan membawa-bawa nama gadis itu! Kalau sampai kau mengulangi kesalahan ini sekali lagi. Kau akan tahu akibatnya" ancam Gaara sambil menarik kerah baju pria itu.

"Ba- baik ka- kami tidak akan membawa gadis itu dalam masalah ini" ucap pria itu terbata-bata karena ketakutan.

"Bagus. Dan peringatan ini juga berlaku untuk si tua bangka itu!" ucap Gaara sambil melepas cengkeramannya pada kerah baju pria itu.

"Ba- baik kami akan menyampaikannya pada Danzo-sama" ucap pria yang tadi sempat berdiri ketakutan itu sambil menolong kawannya untuk berdiri.

Setelah itu. Dua orang itu segera bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di dalam ruangan itu.

Drt

Drt

Drt

Ponsel di saku celana Gaara bergetar. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Gaara langsung mengangkat ponsel itu setelah melihat nama seseorang yang meneleponnya. Di layar ponsel itu tertulis **Danzo Caling**

"..."

"Tchi! Apa para bajingan itu mengadu pada mu eh?" dengus Gaara mendengar ucapan seseorang di seberang telepon sana.

"..."

"Terserah aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan itu. Kau ingatkan aku sudah melakukan pekerjaan besar untuk mu beberapa minggu yang lalu! Dan kau sudah berjanji untuk memberi ku cuti sampai tujuan ku saat ini tercapai!"

"Dan sekarang. Kau mengancam ku untuk melakukan tugas bodoh itu! Apa kau mencoba untuk mengingkari janji mu pada ku eh pak tua?"

"..."

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tertarik melakukan pekerjaan bodoh mu itu untuk saat ini! Dan walaupun bayaran yang kau berikan kali ini lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Aku tetap tidak peduli!"

"..."

"Tchi! Sekarang kau membawa nama gadis itu untuk mengancam ku eh?"

"..."

"Kesepakatan? Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tawarkan pada ku?"

"..."

"Lalu?"

"..."

"Tchi! Sayangnya aku masih cukup waras untuk mempercayai ucapan bodoh tak masuk akal mu itu pak tua!" dengus Gaara sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"..."

"Hn menarik. Baiklah aku akan menemui mu sebentar lagi" ucap Gaara sebelum mengakhiri panggilan itu.

'Sebentar lagi kita akan bersama Cherry. Dan kali ini tidak akan ada lagi alasan bagi ku untuk melepas mu'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Engh~" lenguh Sakura saat terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Anda sudah bangun Sakura-sama" ucap pelayan wanita yang ada di kamar itu saat Sakura bangun.

"Di mana aku? Ah! Kenapa aku tertidur di sini? Dan siapa kau?" tanya Sakura pada pelayan itu.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Rin nona. Saya adalah pelayan yang akan mengurus semua keperluan Anda di Mansion ini"

"Sekarang Anda ada di Mansion Uchiha Sakura-sama. Sebelum di bawa kesini Anda tertidur, jadi Sasuke-sama dan Mikoto-sama membawa Anda ke kamar ini untuk beristirahat" jelas pelayan itu.

'Ah! Benar hari ini Uchiha sialan itu berhasil membawa ku ke tempat ini!' batin Sakura dingin.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sakura datar.

"Sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan malam Sakura-sama. Mikoto-sama dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu Anda turun untuk segera makan malam bersama" jelas pelayan itu.

"Makan malam? Siapa saja yang akan datang untuk makan malam nanti?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Malam ini semua keluarga Uchiha akan datang untuk makan malam Nona. Termasuk Itachi-sama baru pulang dari London" jelas Rin pada Sakura.

Dan untuk sesaat Sakura termenung mendengar ucapan pelayan itu. Ia tak menyangka kedatangannya di Mansion ini akan menarik perhatian anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lainnya.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu di luar saja aku akan bersiap. Dan katakan pada mereka sebentar lagi aku akan turun" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu.

"Ah! Sakura-sama!" panggil pelayan itu sebelum Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran pada pelayan itu.

"Ini. Mikoto-sama ingin Anda memakai Dress ini saat Anda turun untuk makan malam. Dress ini di buat sendiri oleh Mikoto-sama untuk Anda" ucap pelayan itu sambil meletakkan Dress berwarna pink pastel itu di atas ranjang Sakura.

Sakura pun terdiam menatap Dress berwarna pink pastel yang manis itu. Apa kah Mikoto begitu menyayanginya hingga membuat Dress ini khusus untuknya.

"Apakah Anda perlu bantuan untuk bersiap Sakura-sama?" tanya pelayan itu memastikan sebelum keluar dari kamar itu.

"Tidak usah. Sekarang kau boleh pergi"

"Baik Sakura-sama" jawab pelayan itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

BLAMB

Pintu kamar itu pun tertutup. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih termenung menatap Dress itu.

Dres itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan bunga-bunga berwarna putih yang terlihat timbul di setiap sisinya. Dress itu pun panjangnya hanya sebatas lutut Sakura, membuat kaki jenjang dan mulus Sakura terlihat semakin cantik.

'Bahkan jika aku memakai Dress yang indah ini pun. Tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa keberadaan ku di sini adalah sebagai jaminan hutang' batin Sakura dingin.

Setelah puas menatap Dress itu. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan memulai aktivitasnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian. Sakura pun keluar dari kamar mandi itu dan mulai bersiap untuk memakai Dress yang sebelumnya telah di berikan pelayan itu untuknya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian. Sakura pun membubuhkan bedak tipis di wajahnya dan mulai berdandan.

Setelah selesai Sakura pun melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di ruangan itu. Terlihat sekali bahwa Dres itu sanggat cocok di kenakan di tubuhnya. Dan gadis itu pun kini terlihat dua kali lipat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya.

'Cantik seperti biasanya' batin Sakura datar memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

Dan seperti biasa. Sakura masih tetap menggeraikan rambut panjangnya tanpa menambahkan hiasan rambut apa pun di kepalanya. Karena gadis itu tidak suka mengikat atau pun memberikan jepitan kecil di rambutnya. Menurutnya rambutnya kepalanya akan terasa tidak nyaman dan sakit kalau memakai benda-benda itu.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan penampilannya. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk segera turun dan bertemu dengan keluarga barunya.

Setelah menuruni beberapa anak tangga. Akhirnya Sakura sampai di lantai setu Mansion ini. Tempat di mana ia akan menghabiskan waktu makan malam bersama keluarga barunya.

"Ah! Sakura kau terlihat sangat cantik nak. Apa kau menyukainya? Dres itu khusus Ka-sama buatkan untuk mu sayang" ucap Mikoto senang saat pertama kali melihat Sakura turun.

"Terima kasih Bi—"

"Saki! Kenapa kau memanggil ku Bibi? Sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi anak ku kan? Jadi mulai hari ini kau harus memanggil ku Oka-sama kau mengerti kan sayang?" tanya Mikoto lembut pada gadis merah muda itu.

"Ba- baik Oka- Oka-sama" ucap Sakura agak sedikit kikuk dengan pipi yang memerah. Karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak menggunakan panggilan itu dalam hidupnya.

Melihat pipi Sakura yang memerah dan terlihat manis itu. Membuat Mikoto tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Dan dengan spontan wanita itu langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Kyaaa! Kau manis sekali Saki! Aku serasa mempunyai anak perempuanku sendiri. Baikalah ayo kita segera ke meja makan. Yang lainnya sudah menunggu kedatangan mu ayo!" ajak Mikoto setelah melepas pelukannya dan langsung membawa gadis itu menuju meja makan.

Setelah Sakura dan Mikoto sampai di meja makan. Seketika itu pula perhatian Sasuke teralihkan pada kehadiran mereka berdua ah! Lebih tepatnya ke arah Sakura.

Mikoto pun tersenyum senang menyadari tatapan Sasuke pada Sakura. Ia tahu tatapan itu bukan sekedar tatapan biasa. Ia yakin tatalan itu adalah kagum dan memuja Sasuke untuk gadis itu.

Dan berarti misinya untuk membuat anak bungsunya itu kembali normal akan tercapai sebentar lagi. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu agar pria Raven itu menyadari perasaannya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sayang? Kami sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian sejak tadi" ucap Fugaku pertama kali saat Mikoto dan Sakura sampai di meja makan.

"Itu benar. Apa yang kau lakukan bersama adik ipar ku yang cantik ini hingga membuat kami menunggu selama ini eh Ka-sama?" ucap Itachi menggoda Ibunya.

"Kalian ini. Itu urusan **perempuan**. Dan kalian para laki-laki tidak perlu tahu apa yang kami lakukan para perempuan sebelum datang ke sini. Benarkan Saki?" ucap Mikoto tak mau kalah.

Dan Sakura pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat aksi perdebatan kecil keluarga Uchiha itu. Ia sempat berpikir semua keluarga Uchiha itu adalah orang yang dingin dan tidak bisa bercanda. Tapi semua pikiran itu seketika sirna dari kepalanya saat melihat kehangatan yang terjadi di antara mereka saat ini.

"Sudahlah Itachi jangan menggoda Ibu dan adik perempuan mu seperti itu" ucap Fugaku ikut-ikutan.

"Tou-san benar adik perempuan ku sanggat manis. Kau terlihat seperti permen kapas yang cantik Saki" puji Itachi .

Mendengar pujian dari Itachi membuat pipi Sakura kembali merona. Gadis itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum manis membalas pujian dari calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Berbeda sekali dengan adik laki-laki ku yang dingin dan membosankan itu. Kau tahu? Kalau kau menikah dengannya kau pasti akan mati membeku Saki. Sasu-chan itu adalah orang yang membosankan dan tidak bisa di ajak bercanda. Kau akan rugi menikah dengannya Saki" sindir Itachi sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat mereka.

"Berisik kau Itachi" balas Sasuke cuek.

"Kau dengar itu Saki?! Bahkan patung ES berjalan itu tidak mau memanggil ku dengan sebutan Aniki! Di benar-benar adik durhaka!" ucap Itachi dengan air mata palsunya yang mulai bercucuran(?)

Sementara Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Melihat akting lebay Anikinya itu.

"Sudahlah Itachi. Jangan menggoda adik mu seperti itu. Ayo kita duduk Saki" ajak Mikoto pada Sakura.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha Sakura" sambut Fugaku setelah Sakura dan Mikoto duduk di kursi itu.

"Terima kasih Pa— ah maksud ku Otou-sama. Terima kasih atas semua penyambutan ini" ucap Sakura senang.

Fugaku pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura. Namun seketika senyuman itu pudar dari wajahnya tak kala ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Dan kami juga turut berduka cita atas kematian Bibi mu Sakura. Aku sendiri juga terkejut mengetahui kematiannya yang begitu mendadak. Aku harap kau bisa kuat menghadapi semua ini" ucap Fugaku berusaha menguat kan Sakura.

Sakura pun hanya bisa tersenyum membalas ucapan Fugaku padannya. Walaupun hatinya kini kembali sedih tak kala ingatannya kembali tertuju pada Bibinya.

"Sudahlah! Hari ini kan adalah hari yang bahagia. Kenapa kau malah mengingatkan Sakura pada kejadian itu Fugaku-kun~" ucap Mikoto berusaha membuat suasana kembali ceria.

"Ka-sama benar. Selama di sini kau tidak boleh sedih dan berwajah murung seperti itu Saki. Karena kami akan selalu ada di samping mu. Dan aku akan membuat mu selalu tersenyum selama berada di rumah ini. Jadi kau tidak boleh sedih lagi ya!" hibur Itachi pada adik iparnya itu.

"Terima kasih Itachi-nii" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut pada Itachi.

Membuat seorang pria Raven yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengus kesal. Melihat senyuman yang gadis itu tunjukan pada Kakaknya.

"Kyaa! Kau memang **adik **perempuan **ku **yang manis Saki! Akhirnya di rumah ini aku memiliki seorang adik yang mau memanggil ku Nisan~ kau terlihat semakin manis kalau kau memanggil ku seperti itu Saki~" puji Itachi dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga(?)

"Tchi! Dasar **Maniak**" dengus Sasuke kesal pada Anikinya itu.

"Berisik kau manusia es" ucap Itachi tak mau kalah.

"Maniak!"

"Patung es berjalan!"

"Lolicon!"

"Ho—"

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua!" lerai Mikoto kesal melihat pertengkaran bodoh kedua anaknya yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu.

"Aku heran. Kenapa kalian tidak bisa akur? Kalian kan sudah besar berhentilah bertengkar seperti kucing dan anjing setiap kalian bertemu! Padahal di sini ada Sakura, apa kalian tidak malu dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan kalian itu?" tanya Mikoto lelah pada kedua putranya itu.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepala mereka sebagai tanda bersalah.

"Sudahlah Mikoto. Lebih baik kita segera makan, aku yakin Sakura sudah lapar karena sedari tadi hanya melihat kalian bertengkar" ucap Fugaku berusaha menenangkan Mikoto.

"Ah! Kau benar Fugaku-kun. Oka-sama akan mengambilkan makanannya untuk mu Saki" ucap Mikoto sambil mengambil nasi dan beberapa lauk untuk Sakura. Kali ini makan malam keluarga Uchiha adalah makanan khas jepang yang di buat sendiri oleh Mikoto tanpa bantuan atupun campurtangan juru masak yang ada di. Mansion itu.

"Tidak usah Ka-sama aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri" tolak Sakura secara halus karena ia tidak enak merepotkan Mikoto.

"Tidak usah sungkan. Kau tahu semua makanan malam ini Ka-sama sendiri yang membuatnya khusus untuk mu. Jadi kau harus banyak makan ya Saki"

Sakura pun hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat betapa perhatiannya Mikoto padanya.

"Terima kasih Ka-sama"

"Tidak masalah. Ini! makanlah yang banyak Saki" ucap Mikoto sambil menyerahkan semangkuk nasi yang menggunung dengan beberapa lauk di atasnya itu pada Sakura.

Sementara itu. Tiga orang pria yang ada di meja makan itu hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihat wanita yang sama-sama mereka sayangi terlihat begitu bahagia dengan datangnya gadis musim semi itu.

Tidak seperti makan malam biasanya. Kali ini makan malam di keluarga Uchiha itu terliahat begitu hangat.

"Ka-sama terlalu senang dengan putri barunya hingga melupakan suami dan dua anak laki-lakinya yang tampan ini" ucap Itachi dengan nada sedih yang di buat-buat.

"Baiklah berhenti menggoda ku seperti itu Itachi. Aku tidak melupakan kalian, ini untuk mu" ucap Mikoto sambil menyerahkan semangkuk nasi pada Itachi.

"Lihat Tou-sama. Ka-sama mencoba menyogok ku dengan semangkuk nasi!" ucap Itachi jahil.

"Itachi!" geram Mikoto melihat ulah jahil putra sulungnya itu.

"Ha...ha...ha... sudah lah nak. Kau membuat Ibu mu marah. Dan adik perempuanmu hampir tersedak menahan tawa karena ulah mu itu" ucap Fugaku sambil tertawa senang melihat ulah putra sulungnya itu.

"Tapi Tou-san aku belum berhasil membuat manusia es itu tertawa karena lawakan ku. Ayolah Sasu-chan perlihatkan tawa mu yang manis itu pada Aniki mu yang tampan ini~" goda Itachi sambil memasang wajah sok inosen yang kalau di tonjok itu adalah ide yang bagus.

Sasuke pun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah konyol Anikinya itu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Ha..ha...ha..." dan suara tawa pun terus memenuhi ruang makan keluarga Uchiha itu akibat tingkah konyol yang di lakukan putra sulung mereka.

Bahkan Sakura pun ikut tertawa melihat tingkah konyol kakak iparnya itu. Tanpa menyadari sedari tadi pemuda Raven yang ada di seberang mejanya selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

'Entah mengapa hati ini terasa senang melihat mu tertawa lepas seperti itu. Tapi hati ini juga terasa sakit karena bukan akulah orang yang berhasil membuat mu tertawa lepas seperti itu Sakura'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu terlihat seorang pria berhelaian kuning sedang membaringkan tubuhnya dan berputar-putar di atas kasur kecil yang ada di kamar Asrama itu. Yahh kalian benar pria kuning yang kini terlihat seperti orang gila karena berguling-guling di atas kasur kecil itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabat sejati dari tokoh utama kita Uchiha Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke tidak pernah mengakui hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya wkwkwk #PLAK

"Aku BOSAAN!" teriak pria itu dengan suara cemprengnya. Untung saja kamar pria itu di lengkapi dengan dinding kedap suara. Kalau tidak, bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana nasib telinga para penghuni Asrama itu mendengar betapa cetar dan membahananya teriakan bocah maniak ramen itu.

"Sialan kau Teme! Gara-gara kau keluar dari lembah neraka ini tanpa memberi tahuku! Aku jadi semakin gila tinggal di tempat ini!"

"Baiklah sudah cukup! Bagaimana pun caranya aku harus segera keluar dari lembah neraka ini!" teriak Naruto dengan mata yang mulai berapi-api.

"Dan satu-satunya cara keluar dari sini adalah menggunakan ini!" ucap Naruto, sambil mengeluarkan ponsel... nya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ya tuhan aku mohon pada mu luluhkan lah hati ratu Iblis itu agar dia mau mengabulkan permintaan ku!" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa sambil mengangkat ponselnya diatasi kepala memohon dengan kyusuk(?)

Setelah itu. Pria kuning itu dengan kecepatan Dewa langsung mencari kontak seseorang yang tadi dengan tidak sopannya ia sebut **ratu iblis **itu. Dan dengan cepat Naruto langsung memencet tombol hijau yang ada di ponselnyadan menunggu seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat panggilannya.

"..."

"Ka-san~ aku sangat merindukan mu~ sudah beberapa bulan ini rasa—"

"..."

"he..he..he.. seperti bisa Ka-san selalu tahu apa yang ingin aku katakan" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"..."

"Aku mohon pada mu Ka-san keluarkan aku dari lembah neraka ini~ Aku berjanji akan menuruti semua permintaan mu apa pun itu~"

"Aku mohon Ka-san tolong aku~ bujuk Tou-san agar dia mau mengeluarkan ku dari sini~ apa kau tega melihat putra mu satu-satunya ini mati membusuk di lembah neraka ini Ka-san?~" rengek Naruto manja pada Ibu kandungnya yang tadi dengan tidak sopannya ia sebut **ratu iblis**.

"..."

"Kau kejam sekali pada ku Ka-san! Bahkan sekarang Sasuke sudah keluar dari Asrama terkutuk ini! Apa kau mau aku sendirian di tempat laknat ini Ka-san? Sekarang sahabat sejati ku sudah pergi meninggalkan ku hiks..hiks.." ucap Naruto dengan air mata dan ingus yang bercucuran(?)

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa pun pada ku. Ka-san aku mohon keluarkan aku dari sini~"

"..."

"Baik Ka-san apa pun itu permintaan mu akan aku turuti! Asalkan kau mau membujuk Tou-san untuk mengeluarkan ku dari sini!" ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar menunggu jawaban dari Ibunya.

"..."

"Benarkah?! Terima kasih Ka-san! Kau adalah malaikat ku aku—"

PIP

Dan dengan sepihak Ibu pria kuning itu langsung mematikan ponselnya saat Naruto mulai memujinya dengan kata-kata manis yang jelas sekali bohongnya.

"Seperti biasa ratu iblis memang kejam! Tapi tidak apa asalkan aku bisa bebas dari tempat terkutuk ini! Horee akhirnya aku bebas!" teriak Naruto senang.

"Terima kasih banyak Tuhan! Kau telah membantu ku meluluhkan hati ratu iblis" ucap Naruto sambil sujud syukur di atas kasur itu.

Dasar anak durhaka. Seenaknya saja bocah maniak ramen itu menyebut Ibu kandungnya yang cantik bak model itu dengan sebutan ratu iblis.

Aku yakin kalau Kushina mengetahui hal ini. Kau akan tamat Naruto.

Drt

Drt

Ponsel Naruto pun bergetar. Menandakan ada sms yang masuk. Dan tanpa pikir panjang pria itu langsung membukanya.

**From: Queen of Devil**

**.**

**Oi bocah! Kalau kau terus memanggil ku dengan sebutan ratu iblis, queen of devil, dan semua ejekan tak berguna mu itu padaku! Aku akan membuat mu bersekolah di KBHS sampai kau lulus! Tiga tahun bukankah waktu yang cukup untuk menghukum mulut kurang ajar mu itu eh sayang?**

**.**

Deg

Setelah membaca sms dari Ibunya. Mendadak keringat dingin membanjiri wajah dan leher pria maniak ramen itu.

Ia tidak menyangka ibunya memiliki indra ke tujuh(?) sehingga wanita itu bisa dengan mudahnya mengetahui dan mendengar apa yang saat ini ia ucapkan.

'Kekuatan ratu iblis memang hebat!' batin Naruto takjub.

Drt

Drt

Dan beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar.

**From: Queen of Devil**

**.**

**Kau tidak mendengar peringatan kau Naruto? Dan berhenti mengganti nama ku dengan sebutan Queen of Devil di ponsel mu itu! Atau kesepakatan kita tadi batal!**

**.**

Deg

Sama seperti sebelumnya indra ke tujuh Ibunya memang tajam. Dan dengan panik Naruto segera menelepon Ibunya dan memohon ampun pada wanita itu agar ia tidak berubah pikiran untuk mengeluarkannya dari Asrama ini.

"Ka-san~ aku mohon maaf kan aku~ aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi perkataan bodoh ini lagi Ka-san~"

"..."

"Tidak Ka-san kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh. Tolong maaf kan aku~" rengek Naruto memohon seperti anak kecil pada Ibunya.

PIP

Dan sama seperti sebelumnya panggilan itu seenaknya di tutup sepihak oleh Ibu dari pria kuning itu.

"Halo Ka-san?"

"Arggh sial bagai mana ini?!" teriak Naruto merutuki kebodohannya.

Dan sepanjang malam itu Naruto terus berusaha menelepon Ibunya untuk meminta maaf. Walaupun telepon darinya tidak di angkat oleh Ibunnya Kushina karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

Tapi walaupun begitu. Naruto tetap tidak mau menyerah. Dengan otak bodohnya yang sedang korselet atau semangatnya yang terlalu berlebihan itu. Naruto terus mengirimi Ibunya dengan banyak sms yang menyiratkan rasa bersalahnya. Hingga bocah kuning itu tidak sempat untuk tidur.

Sementara itu Kushina sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya di samping suami tercintanya tanpa mengacuhkan panggilan dan sms dari putra semata wayangnya itu. Jelas saja ia bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa gangguan karena tadi sebelum tidur Kushina sudah mengubah profil suaranya menjadi diam. Sehingga tidur cantiknya malam ini tidak akan terganggu oleh ulah merepotkan Naruto.

Sungguh wanita kejam yang pantas mendapat kan penghargaan ratu iblis awards tahun ini. Karena sudah berhasil membuat putranya satu-satunya itu begadang semalaman hanya untuk kata maaf darinya.

Tapi di sini bocah maniak ramen itu juga bersalah. Karena sudah seenaknya mengejek Ibunya sendiri dengan sebutan ratu iblis. Jadi, jangan salahkan Kushina kalau dia benar-benar menjadi ratu iblis untuk anak sematawayangnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T*B*C**

**Oke deh tanpa banyak bacot, banyak cincau campur es teler. Langsung aja autor bakalan balas semua review dari raiders yg udah baca FF ini dengan sabar dan tabah (-_-?). Walaupun jelek dan lawakannya kagak lucu alias GARING abis (T^T) kayak kerupuk yg baru di goreng emak autor he..he..he.. #Plak**

**Balasan REVIW chapter: 8**

**.**

**.**

**[ FiaaATiasrizqi ]**

**Gomen _ autor emang dasarnya kagak bisa bikin yg begituan... maklum lah autor kan masih POLOS #PLAK *abaikan.**

**Kemaren di ff autor yg satu lagi. Autor udah coba bikin lemon tapi, feelnya ngak dapet (T^T) maaf ya ff ini ngak sesuai sama keinginan kamu... tapi, jagan bosan2 ya baca ff ini sampai tamat he..he..he.. ^^**

**Makasih ya udah review ;)**

**.**

**[ dianarndraha ]**

**Yaahh namanya jugak UCHIHA jadi masalah kayak gitu mah bisa di atur he..he..he...**

**Ini udah lanjut kok ^^**

**Makasih ya udah review ;)**

**.**

**[ Hyemi761 ]**

**Tau tuh Sasu gitu aja kagak mau jujur (-_-;). Makasi ya ini udah lanjutt kok :D**

**Makasih ya udah review ;)**

**.**

**[ isa alby ]**

**Ada kok tenang aja ^_^**

**Makasih ya udah review ;)**

**.**

**[ **Zarachan **]**

**Iyaaa tu anak emang king of TESUNDERE (-_-;) . Makasi ya :D ini udah lanjutt kok ^^**

**Makasih ya udah review ;)**

**.**

**[ **Kimy **]**

**Gomen... (T^T) autor ngak bisa bikin lemon + adegan xxx nyaa... maaf ya. Tapi kamu jangan bosan2 baca ff ini sampai tamat yaaa ;)**

**Makasih ya udah review ;)**

**.**

**[ hanazono yuri ]**

**Iyaaa ini udah lanjut kok **

**Maksih ya udah riview ;)**

**.**

**[ Luca Marvell**** ]**

**Ngak kok gaasaso ngak bakalan punya niat yg jelek2 sama saku... soalnya mereka itu kan... kyaaa XD kalau kamu penasaran tunggu aja di chl depan ya...**

**Kalau menurut kamu Mikoto itu egois? Mungkin itu gara dia terlalu sayang dan udah nganggap saku itu kayak anak kandungnya sendiri. Lagian kan mikoto itu nggak punya anak cewek jadi wajar lah dia agak sedikit terobsesi ama saku. Apa lagi dia kan sahabatnya Tsunade he..he.. ^^**

**Makasih ya udah review ;)**

**.**

**[ **login yuk** ]**

**Oh iya dong... autor dari lahir ampe sekarang itu kan emang udah keceh badai, beauty plus, yang kecehnya itu tanpa kamera B612 ho..ho..ho.. XD #plak *abaikan**

**Tau tuh sasu! Udah autor bilangin "Eh! Sas elu tu jagan kejam2 amat ama saku ntar lu kualat loh" udah autor bilang gitu. Eh! Tapi tu anak malah bilang Hn2 mulu kayak orang bisu -_- gedek autor ama tu bocah! Dia itu emang chara durhaka! Kagak mau dengerin nasehat autor #plak**

**Makasih ya udah riview ;)**

**.**

**[ **Gitgit **]**

**Iyaa maaf yaa... autor kagak bisa bikin lemon nc21 xxx plus2 #plak**

**Tapi kamu jangan bosan2 ya baca ff ini sampai tamat ^^**

**Makasih ya udah riview ;)**

**.**

**[ Cylindrica Chan ]**

**OH NO! Kyaaaa autor malu bgt sumpah! Maaf ya b. Alien autor jadi kebawa-bawa di FF ini he...he..he.. #Plak**

**Makasih ya udah review ;)**

**.**

**[ NochArcZwei ]**

**Iyaa gaasaso di sini emang jadi orang yg nganggu hubungan sasusaku .**

**Yah awalnyaautor jugak mikir kayak gitu. Tapi berhubung pikiran autor kagak bisa di ajak kompromi, jadi beginilah alur Ffnya (^-^)**

**Makasih ya udah review ;)**

**.**

**[ Rizka scorpiogirl ]**

**Iyaa. Dan mungkin perasaan saku ke sasu bakalan LAMA bgt tumbuhnya (-_-;) **

**Makasih ya udah review ;)**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please (_)**


End file.
